


Fire And Feathers

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Familiar!Charlie Bradbury, M/M, familiar!dean winchester, witch!castiel, witch!gabriel, witch!sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel coughed and waved at the smoke billowing in front of his face. No doubt, everyone within a three mile radius would be able to smell the result of his little spell gone awry. He groaned when he heard footsteps running down the hallway.

“Oh–oh Gods, Cassie.” Gabriel swung the door open, hand already covering his face. “What on _earth_ are you doing in here?”

Castiel frowned and stood, gesturing to his altar. “I was jus’ trying help a butterfly. It’s wing got tore an’,” his eyes teared as he wiped at his nose, “an’ I just wanted to fix it.” He looked up at his brother through wet lashes, his chubby hands wringing themselves until they were red.

“Oh, Cassie, c’mere.” Gabriel held his arms open to his little brother with a sigh. Castiel launched himself into his brothers arms as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Why can’t I fix stuff good like you do? S’not fair!”

Gabriel relinquished his hold before dropping down to his little brothers eye level. “You will one day, I promise Cas. You’re still real little, yeah? Remember when I was your age and I accidentally set the tent on fire at the Summer Solstice?”

Castiel sniffed hard. “Mamma was so mad,” he whispered with a smile.

“Mad? She didn’t let me cast for a whole month!” He took Castiel’s hands gently in his own. “But do you know what I did with that whole month?” Castiel shook his head. “I practiced. I read every book I could get my hands on. I memorized what ingredients went with what spells so that if one day I didn’t have my grimoire I’d be prepared.”

Castiel wiped away the last of his tears and nodded his head. “I jus’ wanna be as good as everyone else.”

Gabriel ruffled his brothers hair. “You will be one day, buddy. For now, how about you help me with a banishing spell for this awful dead skunk smell or else the town is gonna come after us with burning torches and pitchforks.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I don’t get it, Dean. You’re a _bird._ You’ve _been_ a bird for seventeen years and you still can’t figure out how to land?”

Dean scowled at his brother as he watched him gently wrap gauze around his injured wing.

“You know you’re going to have to stay in this form until it heals,” Sam scolded. “Hey, don’t you roll your eyes at me, man. I’m not the one who can’t tell if a damn window is open or not!”

Dean turned his head and pecked his brothers finger with his sharp beak.

“Hey!” Sam yelled, shaking out his hand. “Fine! You know what—do it yourself.” Sam tossed the strip of gauze on the table and sat back, crossing his arms.

Dean ruffled his feathers before picking the gauze up in his beak. He threw his head back and lifted the strip over his wing. Trapping the bottom of it with his foot, he began pulling it until it was taut.

 _A pair of thumbs would be great right about now_ he thought.

Sam shrugged. “Don’t peck the hand that helps you.”

Dean flipped the remaining piece over his wing again and again until it was ready to be tied off.

_Sam, come on._

Sam looked away from his brother.

_Please?_

Sighing, Sam gave in. He tightened the embarrassingly loose gauze and tied it in a careful knot.

_Thanks_

“No problem.” Sam gave his brother a once over, frowning when he spotted a few dull looking feathers. “Have you given anymore thought to what Mom suggested?”

Dean let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a scoff, scratching at a piece of paper on the desk.

_About finding myself a witch?_

Sam nodded and reached over to pet the molting feathers. “You’re starting to–”

 _I know!_ Dean hopped away from his brother, careful not to run into the candle on the desk. _I just—I haven’t found anyone I like. That last witch, Rowena? She made me help her put flowers and jewels in her hair, like that’s all I was good for. And don’t even get me started on Max._ He cocked his head to the side and stared at his brother with piercing green eyes. _He basically treated me like a stuffed animal._

Sam rolled a fountain pen back and forth across the table with a frown. “You’re being too picky.”

_Oh well I’m so sorry I didn’t find my witch right away like Charlie did._

_Leave me out of this, Winchester._

Sam turned to the cat curled up next to the fireplace and smiled. She pried one sleepy eye open just enough to scowl before yawning. She stood and arched her back, digging her claws into the floor boards.

 _It’s not either of our faults,_ she thought as she gracefully jumped into Sam’s lap, immediately rubbing her face against his chest. _It was a happy coincidence,_ she purred.

Sam smiled fondly and scratched Charlie behind her ears. “Come on, Charlie,” he said lifting her as he stood. “We’ve got a ritual to finish before midnight. See ya later Dean.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Castiel scrubbed his knuckles over the growing stubble on his cheek as he frowned at the bubbling pot. He pulled off a sprig of lavender and tossed it into the cauldron. A wisp of smoke poofed out and curled into the air.

“I think it needs more bruisewort. What do you think?” He looked up past the drying herbs hanging from the ceiling to his only companions.

“Don’t ask me.”

“Mrrff! Nrrrm grmml ffrrn!”

“Are you ever going to unsew his mouth?”

Castiel sighed and reached for a small knife. He ducked under a small bundle of yarrow and reached up, lightly grabbing a very angry looking brown shrunken head. He turned the head towards his face and raised an eyebrow.

“Are you going to play nice with the others?” The head rolled its eyes then blinked twice. “Good. Hold still.” He lifted the knife to it’s mouth and gently cut away the yellow twine holding the heads mouth shut. Once free, the head opened it’s mouth wide, stretching it’s jaw.

“It’s about time. I thought I was going to suffocate!” the head shouted.

“Balder, you don’t even have lungs,” Castiel groaned.

“You better not try to bite Flox again.”

“Oh would you shut up, Pital!”

“Stop!” All of you, or so help me–” Castiel braced himself against his rickety altar, digging his toes into the soft dirt. He looked to the potion that was now a syrupy goo and sighed. “Thirty years old and I still can’t make a healing potion.”

The creak of his door pulled him from his wallowing.

“Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?” Castiel sighed.

“On what, Cassie? The wall of moss you call a door?” Gabriel walked up behind his brother and whistled through his teeth.

“What’s uh—what’re we trying to make here?” he asked, pulling the spoon from the pot and watching the potion ooze off.

“Healing potion,” Flox called out.

“I thought you got that one down years ago?” Gabriel asked, leaning in to sniff the goo and regretting it immediately.

“I did. This one,” Castiel gestured towards the pot, “was for my hive. The queen is injured and keeps fighting off the drones who come too close.”

Gabriel dropped the spoon and stared at his brother. “It’s for a _bee?_ A _bee,_ Castiel?”

Castiel grabbed the pot and walked over to his makeshift sink, pouring the contents down the drain. 

“Did you need something, Gabriel, or did you come here purely to annoy me?”

Gabriel squinted and poked Balder in the cheek. “I was on my way to the markets. I thought my little bro might want to get out of the house–well, hut–and get some fresh air.”

“You do need more Vervain,” Pital chimed in.

“And Poppy,” Flox offered.

“Looks like I’m going with you,” Castiel sighed.

*~*~*~*~*~

Dean let his fingers sink into the coyotes pelt. He hated this part of the market, but humans loved their rugs and scarves made of fur.

“Poor guy,” Dean murmured. He patted it once more before moving on to a stand with dried meats hanging from the awning.

“Fine selection of goods today,” he merchant said from behind the booth, gesturing towards his items.

“Yeah, I can see that. You have any rabbit?” he asked, poking at a string of venison strips.

The merchant smiled, his brown teeth making Dean grimace. “How much ya needin’?”

“Just enough to get me through the afternoon.” He looked in his brothers direction, seeing him look carefully through a wicker basket full of feathers. His arms were already piled full of burlap bags stuffed with books and spell ingredients. “Gonna be a long one.”

The merchant sliced Dean off a generous chunk of jerky and skewered it onto a stick. “Five silver pieces,” he said expectantly.

“Five! That’s robbery!” Dean scoffed.

The merchant waved the dried rabbit back and forth in front of Dean.

“Three. And these.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out two shiny brown feathers with black streaks.

The merchant scoffed and waved Dean away. “What am I going to do with bird feathers. Get out of here, I have actual paying customers.”

“They’re feathers from a red tail hawk. A familiar’s, actually. But if you aren’t interested…” Dean started stuffing them back into his pocket.

“No, no-no, wait.” The merchant raised his hands. “Let me see.” Dean grinned and handed them over and watched as the merchant delicately ran his fingers through them. “Fine. Here,” he handed out the rabbit as Dean dropped three coins on top of the feathers.

“Nice doin’ business with ya,” Dean said before biting off a chunk of the jerky. He walked towards his brother and bumped him with his shoulder. “Want some?” he asked, waving the meat in Sam’s face.

“Gross, Dean. No.” His eyebrows shot up. “Hey, how’d you even pay for that? I thought you only had five coin?”

“I bribed the merchant with my feathers,” Dean said around his meat, his cheeks sticking out like a chipmunk.

“Dean,” Sam sighed, “you know they lose their power if they aren’t given to _your_ witch. They’re useless otherwise.”

“Yeah well he didn’t know that now did he?”

Sam shook his head as they walked to the next tent and inspected small glass bottles. “Hey, have you seen Charlie? She shifted and ran off about ten minutes ago.”

“Nope, been to busy scamming an idiot,” Dean laughed.

“Do you think you could—” Sam lifted his chin and nodded his head up towards the sky.

Dean groaned and shoved his meat stick against his brothers chest. “Fine. There better be some of that left when I get back.” Dean rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath. Crouching slightly, he jumped into the air as his arms were replaced by wings. His legs shrunk down to scaley feet with razor sharp talons. Shifting mid air was something Dean was always immensely proud of, it was the one good thing he could do as a familiar. He soared above the market, his eyes tracking everything and anything that looked remotely like Charlie in her cat form. He let himself glide for a minute, letting the wind drift him over the livestock section and sure enough, there was Charlie. She was in the cow’s pen lapping a bowl of milk two little kids put down for her.

 _Found her, live stock pen,_ he thought to Sam. _Gonna stay up for a bit and stretch my wings._

He let himself glide around the whole market and watched people come and go. There was a strange electricity in the air today. Maybe there was a storm coming, but there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Dean felt himself being pulled towards an herbs tent which was odd, because he never had the use for them. He watched as a blond haired merchant handed a man bunches of yellow flowers and bulbous pods on long stalks. He lowered himself so he was flying just above the tent.

~*~*~*~*~

“If you’re making healing potions, might I suggest Echinacea? It’s good for colds, infections and even wounds.” The merchant offered Castiel a small pouch.

“Thank you, yes I will take some. Do you also have Valerian root?” Castiel rummaged around in the glass bowls while Gabriel tapped his foot impatiently.

“Cassie come on,” he whined. “We’ve been here forever and I’m _bored._ ” He looked up to the sky and blew out a deep breath.

“You’re the one who wanted me to ‘get out of the hut’. Deal with it.” Castiel let his fingers sink into a bowl of dried Evening Primrose but stopped when he felt a chill run up his spine. He whipped around and faced his brother.

“What was that?” he gasped.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “What was what?”

“You didn’t feel that?” Castiel turned around in a circle, his eyes darting in every direction. A small gust of wind, barely enough to rustle the dried herbs nearly knocked Castiel to the ground. He bent over, grasping his knees and sucking in deep breaths.

“Castiel, what’s going on? What are you feeling?” Gabriel hovered over his brother and held onto his shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Castiel winced. “It feels like I’m being—aarg.” He cried out as he stood up straight as an arrow, his head tipped back to the sky. “Feels like I’m being pulled—”

Castiel dropped his wares and his arms instinctively shot out just in time for a large red tailed hawk to fall awkwardly into his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Castiel gaped at the unconscious bird in his arms. It was massive and beautifully marked. It’s breath came out in staggered puffs and quiet squawks.

“Castiel,” Gabriel rested a hand on his brothers shoulder, “are you alright?”

He stood frozen in place, unable to focus on anything other than the bird. His limbs were buzzing with electricity and his head was shrouded in a fog. His mind racing with the words _**Keep**_ _ **ProtectMine.**_

Gabriel reached his hand out to inspect the bird when a snarl came from the back of Castiel’s throat. Castiel turned around sharply, chest heaving. It could have been the sun but Gabriel swore he saw orange lights glowing behind his brothers eyes

“DON’T. Touch. Him.” He held the bird close enough to his chest that he could feel it’s breath against his neck. It seemed to slow it’s breathing as it unknowingly nestled into the mans arms.

Gabriel held his hands up in defense and backed away slowly. “Ok, Cassie. I’m not going to hurt it. But I think we should get him back to your place.” Gabriel tossed the wide eyed merchant ten gold coins and collected all of his brothers things. “Come on, let’s go.” He coaxed his brother along, looking over his shoulder every few steps to make sure he was still following.

“Really Charlie?” Sam crossed his arms and leaned against a wooden post as he watched his familiar drink her fill.

 _What?_ She thought. _They gave it to me. It would’ve been rude to refuse._ Her amber eyes glanced up and winked once before lifting her head. The orange cat started licking at her paw delicately.

“Have you seen Dean? He said he was going to stretch his wings but that was an hour ago.”

 _Nope, I haven’t seen him since we arrived._ She wiped her paw against her face and up to her ear. _Should we worry he’s gone and flown into another closed window?_

Samchuckled and shook his head. “I’m sure he’s fine, but he did leave me with his meat stick, so who knows.”

_Can I have it?_

Sam rolled his eyes and patted his leg, gesturing for Charlie to follow him. “He’d eat you alive, like most of his food,” he joked. Charlie trotted along side her witch as they started to leave the market.

 _Sam wait_ Charlie thought in a panicked voice.

“What’s wrong?” He watched as Charlie’s tail flicked sharply back and forth and sniffed the air. “Is it Dean?”

_Yes and something else–Oh, Gods. Sam can you feel that?_

Sam crouched down and laid his hand on the dirt in front of his familiar. “That’s—that’s a lot of power, Charlie. I’ve never—Gods it’s almost making me nauseous.” He held his stomach and looked around, eyes landing on a merchant nearby. “Excuse me, ma’am,” he stood and walked up to her stand. “Have you seen a man about this tall,” he held his hand just above his own shoulder, “brown hair, green eyes?”

The merchant shook her head. “No, sorry sir I haven’t. Are you—” she shook her head. “Can you feel that magic as well? I thought me and the other men were the only ones.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “What other men?”

She pointed to where Charlie was sitting. “A little while ago, a man was here buying herbs and started acting strangely. He–he started feeling sick and then this _giant_ bird fell straight from the sky and into his arms. He was so protective of it. It was like something out of a storybook. He wouldn’t even let the other man that was with him get close enough to touch it. They took the bird with them.”

Sam ran a rough hand down his face. “Can you describe them for me? Which way did they go?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gabriel held back the moss curtain as his brother rushed into the hut.

“I need ginger, the echinacea I just purchased, dandelion, and peppermint oil,” Castiel said in a shaky voice as he laid the hawk on his altar. He cushioned it’s head with a pouch of lavender and stroked his fingers through the feathers on the back of it’s head.

Gabriel gathered the ingredients and set them next to the bird, eyeing his brother warily. “Cassie, it looks like he’s in pretty bad shape. Are you sure—”

“I need to do this. I _have_ to do this. If you aren’t going to help me then you can leave.” Castiel pulled a black bowl carved with intricate runes in front of him and quickly began sprinkling in the herbs. He sliced the ginger and added it to the mortar bowl and crushed all the herbs together into a paste. He lowered himself until he was eye level with the bowl and carefully squeezed in two drops of peppermint oil.

“Cassie, how do you—”

“Quiet,” Castiel hissed. He reached up and pulled a few cardamom seeds from a box and mashed them into the mixture. “Water,” he demanded.

Gabriel huffed and walked over to the sink, filling a glass. He handed it to Castiel and watched as his brother spit into the cup before he poured half of it in the mortar, then drinking the rest himself. He picked up a bottle with a stopper on the end and sucked some of the mixture into it.

“Ok, here you go. Come on little one, open up for me,” he cooed. The hawk let its mouth fall open and Castiel smiled, petting it’s feathers gently. “That’s it,” he whispered. He squeezed the dropper into the birds mouth, letting the potion soak into it’s tongue. The bird licked and swallowed, then hung it’s mouth open for more.

Gabriel watched in awe as his brother fed the dropper, drip by drip, to the hawk until it was gone.

Castiel sighed in relief when it was empty, bracing himself against the alter. “He’ll be ok now. He was just nauseous.”

Gabriel gripped his brothers shoulder and spun him around. “How on earth could you possibly know that?” he gasped.

Castiel looked at his brother with a confused expression. “He’s a bird who’s afraid of heights, Gabriel. Of course he’s going to be nauseous.”

*~*~*~*~*~

“The blue eyed man who hardly leaves his home. He lives in Splitwood Grove I believe,” the merchant pointed towards the path out of town.

Sam and Charlie quickly followed the merchants directions. He’d heard of a man living in the woods but people rarely saw him. He was rumored to have the purest form of magic in his bloodline, but that was most likely just stories made up by children.

“If they hurt Dean I’ll rip their lungs out,” Sam growled as he swatted vines out of his way.

Charlie jumped from limb to limb in the trees above him. _It doesn’t feel like bad magic, Sam. I’m sure he’s alright. He probably ran into something again and they took him home to heal him._

Sam looked up as he spoke. “I’ve never felt that kind of power before, Charlie. That was a very powerful witch. I just hope he’s—”

 _There_ Charlie thought. _Dean’s through there._

Sam pawed his way through dense thickets and ivy into a clearing. There was a small hut in the middle of the woods surrounded by flowering bushes and lush green trees. A small creek curved around the back of the hut and led into the front yard creating a small pond.

 _This doesn’t look like the lair of a big bad witch, Sam. It looks like a grandma lives here_ Charlie snorted.

Sam drew his hand to his hip and popped a button on his belt. He pulled out a silver blade and held it tight. “We’ll see.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Castiel!” Gabriel tightened his grip on his brothers shoulders. “Do you understand how ridiculous you sounded just now? And how in hell did you know how to do _that?_ ” He motioned towards the potion on the table.

Castiel shrugged off his brothers hands. “I just—I felt what he needed. He was feeling ill and—”

“Cassie, I think this bird might be cursed. I think when you touched it, it infected you, too. We have to get it out of here.” He walked over to the bird and scooped a hand under it.

“NO!” Castiel shouted and held out his hand. The ground under their feet trembled and the dried herbs hanging from the ceiling shook hard enough to rain down pieces into the men’s hair. Flox, Pital, and Balder huddled close together and whispered comforts to each other.

Gabriel watched in shock as his brothers outreached hand began to glow a brilliant shade of orange, the color that flashed in his eyes earlier at the market.

“Castiel,” Gabriel breathed out, watching the color creep up his brothers arm and flash in his eyes.

“Put. Him. _Down.”_ Castiel demanded in a low growl that sent a ripple through the hut.

Gabriel gently let the hawk back down on the altar and backed away. “Ok, Cassie. I’m not going to hurt it.”

The light dissipated as Castiel turned to the hawk and gently picked it up, cradling it against his chest. “It’s alright little one, I have you.”

~*~*~*~*~

“Gods, did you feel that Charlie?”

Sam stopped in his tracks when he felt a blast of power ripple under his feet. He looked up to Charlie who was cowering on a branch above his head.

_I don’t like this, Sam. I don’t think we should go in there._

“We have to. Dean’s in there and who knows what they’re doing to him.”

Sam snuck up to the hut and tightened his grip on the knife. He used the point of it to move away a vine covering the entrance to the hut. He held back a growl when he saw a dark haired man holding his brother against his body. Glancing down to Charlie, Sam nodded.

He burst through the moss curtain and ran straight for the dark haired man. The sound caught the man’s attention and he turned, immediately holding up a hand.

Orange and red flames manifested from his palm and roared towards Sam. Charlie hissed and jumped up on a shelf, hiding behind a stack of books. Sam dove out of the way, taking cover behind an a table. He was so caught up in seeing his brother being held hostage that he didn’t notice the blonde man already cowering under the table.

“Hi?” Gabriel said with his eyebrows raised.

“You—” Sam ducked lower when a fireball flew over head. “Who the hell are you two and why do you have my brother?” he asked, holding the knife to the other mans throat.

Charlie took her chance and pounced at Castiel. She soared through the air and landed on Castiel’s shoulder, sparing a moment to look down at Dean before digging her claws into the witches shoulders.

Castiel cried out and immediately stopped the flames from his hand. He gripped Dean tight and swung his hand around, gripping Charlie by the back of her neck.

Sam stood, hauling Gabriel to his feet with him as he watched as Castiel struggled to stop his familiars attack.

“EVERYBODY STOP!” Sam shouted. He pressed the blade closer, nicking Gabriel’s jaw.

Castiel turned and glared at Sam, his eyes widening when he saw the fear in his brothers eyes.

“Charlie, get off him. And _you_ ,” he pointed the knife at Castiel, “put my brother down. NOW.”

Castiel hissed in pain as the cat removed her claws and trotted over to sit at Sam’s feet. “No,” he growled.

“What do you want with him? Why did you steal him from the market?” Sam demanded.

Gabriel raised his hands in the air, making Sam flinch and return the knife to his throat. “We didn’t steal him. He fell from the sky. Literally. He fell into my brothers arms. He was unconscious so we brought him back here.”

“Is that true?” Sam asked Castiel.

He looked down to the hawk and frowned, petting his head softly. “Yes. I—” the light in his eyes softened until it was completely gone. “I felt something–pulling inside me. I felt sick and then,” he smiled fondly as he ran a finger through the birds feathers. “He found me.” He looked up to Sam with sad eyes. “I’m sorry for the misunderstanding. I never wanted to hurt—”

“Dean. My brothers name is Dean,” Sam said warily.

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel sighed. “Is that your name, little one?” Sam watched in awe as his brother nuzzled against Castiel’s chest, squawking softly.

“Uh, not to break up such a sweet and terrifying moment but uh,” Gabriel gestured to the blade at his throat.

“Oh, uh. Sorry,” Sam grumbled, pulling the knife away slowly.

“Okaaay,” Gabriel clapped his hands together. “Now that Cassie is done being totally dramatic, why don’t I make some tea and we can talk this out?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam’s eyes never left Dean even as he was sipping his tea. Dean was still sleeping and Castiel held him close, constantly whispering to him.

“So,” Gabriel cleared his throat, “there wasn’t exactly a good time to introduce myself at the time. I’m Gabriel, and this is my brother Castiel.”

 _The Novaks?_ Charlie thought.

“That’s impossible,” Sam said, looking down at the orange cat.

“We are,” Castiel murmured.

“Cassie here has lived quite the sheltered life. It’s not surprising no one knows he’s out here. I, on the other hand–”

“Yeah, we all know where you live. High on the mountains, looking down at everyone else,” Sam sneered, never looking away from Castiel. “Can you stop touching my brother?” His jaw clenched as he stared at Castiel.

Castiel’s head whipped up, his hand stalling. “You never told us your name,” he accused.

“Sam. This is Charlie. Now stop fucking petting my brother.” He stood quickly and towered over Castiel.

“Uh, Cassie, maybe lay the bird–”

 _Dean_.

“Dean,” Gabriel sighed as he rolled his eyes, “down and we can talk more comfortably?” He tipped his chin towards the altar and nodded.

Castiel scowled at his brother but stood. He laid Dean down and took a last look before returning to his seat, visibly anxious.

“I truly did not mean to worry anyone,” Castiel whispered, wringing his hands together.

“What _exactly_ happened?” Sam asked in a much more relaxed tone.

“Gabriel and I were at the market, and like he said, Dean quite literally fell from the sky. I was buying herbs and I felt like something was pulling me up into the air. A force pulled me to my feet and jerked my head back and then—he just fell. I caught him and brought him back here to help with his nausea.”

“Nausea?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

Castiel dug his toes into the dirt nervously. “As soon as I touched him I could feel it. He hates flying,” he chuckled. “He was feeling very ill so I made a potion to cure it.”

 _Oh my Gods that’s why he can’t land for shit_ Charlie laughed.

“Yeah, can we talk about that for a minute?” Gabriel interjected. He looked to Sam and took a deep breath. “Cas has never—” his eyes flicked to his brother for a moment. “Cas is a shit witch ok? I’m sorry, Cassie, but you know it. I know it. He’s never been able to make an actual potion, let alone making one without a step by step guide from a gimoire. And the fire is _certainly_ new.” He leveled a look at his brother.

“You’ve never done that before today?” Sam asked.

“N-no, never. I didn’t think I had powers.” He lifted his hands and frowned. “I’m so sorry, Sam.”

“I don’t get it,” Sam sighed, shaking his head.

_Sam. I think Dean is Castiel’s—_

“You’re all a bunch of idiots, aren’t you?” Balder shouted.

Sam’s head whipped up. “What the fu—”

“Familiar!” Flox smiled.

“Yes, yes! Finally! Castiel has a familiar!” Pital chimed in.

Castiel lifted his head and stared at the heads. He whipped his head towards Gabriel with a shocked expression.

“It’s…it’s possible, Cassie,” he said with a shrug. “I mean, when I met Lucy there was a definite shift in my power. But you’ve never—I’ve been casting since I was seven and you’ve never really been able to.”

“Meeting Dean gave you all your powers at once,” Sam sighed, running both hands down his face. He sighed and leaned his elbows on his knees. “He isn’t going to like this.”

“Why?” Castiel turned and looked at the sleeping hawk. “He’ll fulfill his destiny as a familiar. Isn’t that what he’d want?”

Charlie snorted. _You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into._

Castiel glanced at the cat before looking to Sam. “Dean is—he’s not like other familiars. He’s–resistant. He hates the thought of being tethered to a witch. He’s tried with a few but he always found any excuse not to stay.”

On the altar, Dean flapped a wing awkwardly and cawed. Castiel and Sam immediately jumped up and hovered over him.

“I need to take him home,” Sam said, reaching out to scoop his brother into his arms. Castiel’s hands shot out and gripped Sam’s wrists tight enough to turn his knuckles white.

“He’s staying with me,” he growled.

 _Stop_ Dean thought weakly.

“Gods, Dean are you ok?” Sam whispered as he cradled his brothers head.

_Feel…weird. Sam what’s going on?_

Sam pulled his eyebrows together. “We’ll talk about that when we get home, ok?”

 _NO!_ Dean thought loudly. _I need to stay here._ _Something’s—Fuck, Sam I can’t explain it. Just leave me where I am. It feels safe. I’m so tired…_

Sam’s expression grew angry as he watched Castiel smile down at his brother. “One night. ONE,” he demanded as he shook a finger at Castiel. He looked around the hut looking for a spare room to stay in. Realizing that it was just a one room home with no bedrooms he sighed. “We’re staying right out there,” he pointed to the patch of woods they came through. “If anything, and I mean _anything_ happens to my brother, I’ll slit your throat while you sleep.” His eyes darkened as he glared at Castiel.

“He’s my familiar. And why on earth would I hurt such a beautiful creature?” He reached out and let a tail feather slip between his fingers.

“Just— _stop_ touching him like that.” Sam sighed heavily and nodded to Charlie. “Let’s go.” He took one last look at Dean before leaving the hut, Charlie at his heel.

Gabriel pressed his lips together and walked over to his brother. “Well that was—educational. You have a familiar, you can shoot fire from your hands. Pretty big day,” he smiled and knocked his shoulder against Castiel’s.

“Yes, it was a wonderful day,” he whispered.

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow and pointed at Dean. “You think his brother is single because _damn_.” He whistled through his teeth and laughed when Castiel gaped at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It was well after midnight when Sam watched the candles go out in the witch’s hut.

 _Finally. I was beginning to think he’d never go to bed,_ Charlie sighed. She stretched languidly and dug her claws into the moss beneath her.

“I know,” Sam grumbled, finally blinking and turning his head away from the hut. He sat in between the roots of a large tree and laid his head against the trunk. “Do you really think Dean is Castiel’s familiar?”

Charlie walked over and curled up in Sam’s lap. _You were there, Sam. You saw the shock on Gabriel’s face when his brother shot a ball of fire across the room. His powers didn’t manifested out of thin air. And Dean—he didn’t want to leave with you Sam. That has to tell you something._

Sam looked towards the hut before pinching his eyes closed. “Yeah, it does,” he muttered.

_Sleep, Sam. Hopefully Dean will be better in the morning and we can talk more._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Castiel’s eyes began to slip closed. He’d been watching over Dean for hours after Sam left.

“Cassie, he isn’t going anywhere. You need to get some rest,” Gabriel yawned and stretched on the misshapen cushions strewn across the floor.

“I will,” he lied.

Gabriel groaned and pulled himself up on to his elbows. “You used an incredible amount of power today. You need to rest and recharge. If not for you, then for Dean. You pull your magic from him. For the love of the Gods, Castiel, _sleep_.”

Castiel sighed and turned towards his brother. “I suppose you’re right. I am exhausted.” He yawned and stood, taking one last look at Dean before walking over and flopping down on the couch. “I can’t believe after all this time I have a familiar.” He smiled and looked to his brother. “Did you have an immediate connection to Lucy?”

Gabriel picked at a loose thread on a pillow. “Of course I did. She slithered up to me when I was looking for fennel in the woods. At first, she scared the hell out of me,” he chuckled. “But then this—this overpowering feeling of comfort surrounded me and I knew. I reached down and she coiled up my arm and hung herself over my shoulders and that was that,” he shrugged. “But Cassie, what happened today—I’ve never heard of power manifesting like that. Dad isn’t even able to do that and he’s one of the most powerful witches that ever lived.”

Castiel rested his arm over his tired eyes. “It’s terrifying if I’m being completely honest. I’m worried.”

“About what?”

“Ending up like mother,” Castiel barely whispered.

Gabriel sat up and frowned. “Cassie, you could never end up like her. Ever. And if you do, I’ll kick your ass.”

“Thank you, Gabriel,” Castiel scoffed. “Good night.”

“Good night, little brother.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first thing that registered to Dean was pain.

Searing, immense, debilitating pain. His limbs were weak and trembling. His head throbbed, blurring his vision. And _fuck_ he was hungry.

He sat up, wobbling as he tried to find some semblance of balance. His eyes scanned the unfamiliar room, spotting two sleeping men.

His breath came in pants and his heart began to race.

 _Sam?_ he thought. _SAM!_

Nothing. He shook his head and pushed off whatever he was sitting on. Soft, cold dirt welled up between his toes as he crept across the hut.

“He’s awake!”

“Castiel! Castiel’s brother!”

“His name is Gabriel, you moron!”

“Shut UP, Balder! Castiel wake up!”

Dean’s hand shot to his hip, patting around for his knife. “What the fuck—” He realized that he was unarmed, and completely naked.

“Castiel!” Pital screeched.

Dean’s eyes scanned the room, looking for the source of the voices. They landed on three heads hanging from the ceiling, excitedly bouncing up and down and bumping in to each other. He stomped over and grabbed one.

“Quiet!” he hissed, clapping his hand over it’s mouth. “I’ll crush your stupid little face if you say one more word,” he warned.

Pital pinched her eyes shut and trembled.

“Get your hands off my sister!” Flox yelled, chomping his teeth at Dean’s fingers. He bit the skin on Dean’s knuckle hard enough to draw blood, eliciting a yelp from Dean.

“Goddamn it!” he yelled, relinquishing his grip on the head to cradle his hand.

“Wha—what’s going on.” Gabriel sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He yawned and looked around the room, eyes finally landing on Dean. “Castiel!” he yelled.

Castiel immediately shot up off the couch and to his feet. His eyes widened when he saw the man standing in front of him.

“Dean?” he whispered.

Dean turned towards Castiel with a glare. “How do you know my name. Who are you?! And why the FUCK am I naked?”

Castiel took a step forward and raised his hands. “My name is Castiel. That’s my brother Gabriel,” he tilted his head towards his half asleep brother.

“Hi,” Gabriel said grumpily as he waved.

“Do you remember anything? You were in the market yesterday and—”

“I was with Sa—-where’s my brother? What did you do to him?” he demanded, taking a large step towards the witch.

“Sam. Yes, we met him. He’s fine. He’s right out there,” he pointed out the tiny window towards the woods. “You were flying in the market and fell from the air. Do you remember that?”

Dean scowled and pulled his eyebrows together. “I was—I was looking for Charlie,” his head whipped up.

“She’s fine too, she’s with Sam,” Castiel assured him.

“I was flying and started feeling sick. The air started feeling really thin, I thought there was a storm coming and then—” He looked at Castiel and shook his head lightly. “I saw you. I saw you and then this force,” he held out his hands and spread his fingers, “it pulled me directly to you. I remember falling—that’s it. I just remember seeing you and falling.”

Castiel smiled sweetly and took a step towards Dean, close enough to touch him now. “Dean, I believe you’re my familiar.” He reached out and brushed Dean’s wrist with his fingertips.

Orange sparks manifested when their skin touched. Dean’s skin thrummed with electricity as he felt magic swirling in his veins. He recoiled and stepped back quickly, bumping into the altar and knocking over glass bottles.

“It’s ok, Dean. Don’t be scared,” Castiel said, trying to comfort his familiar.

“I’m not scared because _this_ ,” he gestured between them, “isn’t happening. Sam get in here now!” he shouted.

“Dean, please. We should talk about this. I swear you have nothing to worry about,” Castiel begged, reaching for Dean’s hands.

“Don’t. Touch. Me,” he growled.

Sam burst into the hut, groggily looking around. “Dean? Dean! You’re awake!” He rushed over to his brother and hugged him tightly.

Castiel watched as Dean visibly relaxed in his brothers arms before pushing him away.

“Is it true?”

Sam frowned and looked to Castiel. “We think so.”

“You _think_? I’m gonna need a little more than ‘think’, Sammy.”

Gabriel sighed and got to his feet, dragging a pillow up with him. “Sit down and cover up, Dean. We all need to talk.” He tossed the pillow in Dean’s direction and motioned towards the couch.

~*~*~*~*~*

“The Novaks? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Dean sighed, running his hands down his stubbled face.

Castiel visibly flinched and looked at the ground. Sam put his hand on Castiels’ shoulder gently. “The Novaks are one of the first families, Dean. Their bloodline is pure.”

“That doesn’t mean I gotta be ok with this,” he sighed.

“Dean,” Castiel said quietly, “I would never mistreat you. I’d be honored if you were my familiar. I’ve been waiting so long—”

“Listen, Cas. I don’t know you and you certainly don’t know me. I don’t care how long you’ve been waiting, I’m not going to be some witch’s _pet_.” He stood, holding the pillow tightly to his groin. “Let’s go Sam.”

“Dean, please,” Castiel begged as he followed Dean to the moss curtain.

“No! I’m not going to stay here just so you can treat me like I’m some—some _thing_ for you to play with! I don’t need a witch, and I certainly don’t need you.” He batted the moss out of the way and stomped into the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam watched his brother storm out of the hut.

 _I’ll go with him. Catch up when you’re through here_ Charlie thought. She swished her tail and ducked under the moss to run after Dean.

Sam ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he turned to Castiel.

“I knew he’d react like this. I’m sorry for all the trouble.” He turned to Gabriel with a sheepishly. “I’m really sorry I tried to kill you.”

Gabriel scoffed and threw a hand in the air. “If I had a silver piece for every time someone tried to kill me….” he trailed off and looked up, tapping his chin. “Gods, I’d be rich,” he whispered.

Sam smiled at the blond witch before turning to his brother. “Castiel, I can—I’ll try to talk to him. Dean is—he’s complicated.”

“That seems to be an understatement,” he sighed. He knelt down and picked up pieces of glass bottles that Dean broke when he knocked into the altar. “I thought, for just once in my life, things were starting to become better.” He tossed the glass into a nearby bowl.

“If he really is your familiar, maybe the bond you two share will be reason enough for him to return. But, Castiel,” Sam walked over and crouched down to the witches eye level, “he’s going to resist this. All of it. He never wanted this and it’s going to take some time for him to get used to it. Just, please be patient with him.”

“Thank you, Sam. I truly cannot apologize enough for my behavior when we first met.” He frowned hard, his forehead creased with sorrow.

Sam patted his knee comfortingly and smiled. “It’s alright, I won’t hold it against you.”

Castiel huffed a laugh through his nose and stood. “Please let me know if he changes his mind.”

“And feel free to stop over _any_ time. I’ll—we’ll be here,” Gabriel said with a grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I mean can you fucking believe that guy, Charlie? Who does he think he is? He _STOLE_ me and held me hostage in his fucking hole in the wall hut. Who steals a person? I’ll tell you who, crazy people!”

Dean threw the pillow against a stone and stomped through the forest loudly. The flowers turned away from him and the birds fled to high branches.

“And the worst thing? The _absolute_ worst thing is he just—” he threw his hands in the air and let them fall against his bare sides, “he just expected me to stay and be his little play thing.” He spat the last few words as he kicked a pile of leaves. “I mean, Max was bad enough. This guy though?” He let out a humorless laugh and tipped his head back.

 _Dean, I know you don’t want to hear this, but I think you’re making a mistake,_ Charlie thought.

Dean’s nose flared as he stared at Charlie. “Excuse me?”

The orange cat sat back on her haunches and stared back. _You didn’t see him when we got here. He was so protective of you. You were ill and he took care of you, no questions asked. His brother said Castiel has never been able to successfully brew anything, let alone from memory. He made a potion so fast it made Gabriel’s head spin. And guess what? It helped. You laid there on that alter for hours, Dean, and he never left your side. His heart raced every time you made a noise and petted your feathers when he knew you were uncomfortable. He took care of you Dean. What other witch has done that? Also,”_ the cat stood and walked up to his feet _, “you asked to stay._

Dean gaped at the cat shaking his head. “No. No, I don’t believe that. I never—I’d _never_ ask to stay with a witch.”

“It’s true.” Charlie meowed and trotted up to Sam, weaving herself in between his legs. “Dean, when I tried to leave with you Castiel freaked out. His eyes started glowing and he grabbed my wrist so hard I thought it was going to break. I told him I was taking you home and _you_ said no.”

“I was unconscious, you fool! I didn’t know what I was saying! You should’ve killed the asshole and his idiot brother and took me home!”

“Don’t you dare pin this on me, Dean.” He walked up and poked his brother hard in the chest, glaring down at him. “I stayed as long as I could but you weren’t waking up. Whatever Castiel was doing worked and I wasn’t going to have you die in my arms on the way home!” He blinked back his tears and turned his attention to Charlie who was pawing at his pant leg.

Sighing, Dean roughly pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sorry. I’m sorry, Sam. I’m just freaking out. It’s not your fault.” He smiled weakly down at Charlie. “Sorry, I yelled, Char. Can we please just go home? I’m starving and not to mention completely fucking naked.”

Together, they turned down the path that lead home. Dean stopped abruptly and looked down at Charlie. “Wait—did you say he was petting me?!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gabriel watched as his brother continued picking shards of glass out of the dirt with a frown.

“He’ll be back, Cassie. His brother seems like a reasonable guy. He’ll talk some sense into him.”

“Reasonable? He almost slit your throat.”

“Yes, yes he did,” Gabriel wagged his finger in the air. “But! He apologized, so there’s that,” he sighed. “Cassie, can you just stop for a minute.” He walked over to his brother and dragged him into a standing position. “I know it hurts. And I know what you’re thinking: What if he never comes back and I lose my powers? What if I’m alone forever and can never brew a simple potion again? What if—”

“Gabriel. Not helping,” Castiel barked, shrugging out of his brothers hold.

“Right, sorry.” Gabriel chewed on his bottom lip. “I really think he’ll be back.”

Castiel tossed the bowl of glass into a hollowed out stump by the sink. “Have—have you ever been away from Lucy for a long period of time?”

“I mean–yeah. Not at first, but now we can be separated for short periods of time.”

“What did it feel like?” he asked, bracing his arms against a thick log counter top.

“To be honest? Hell. It felt like hell. My chest hurt and my heart raced. Even my—”

“Bones ache,” Castiel finished with a deep sigh.

Gabriel walked up behind his brother and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know. I think I need to lie down.” Castiel turned on wobbly legs, stepping around his brother. Gabriel helped lead him to the couch.

“I’m so sorry, little brother. Can make you something for the pain?” He felt his brothers forehead with the back of his fingers. “Gods, Cassie you’re freezing.”

“I don’t—” he yelled out in pain. “Gabriel it hurts so bad. It feels like I’m being ripped in half,” he gasped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean pulled a pair of pants on and cinched them up tight as he chewed on a piece of jerky. He flopped down on his bed and sighed deeply.

“Stupid witches,” he muttered to himself around a mouthful of meat. “Who does he think he is? _I would never mistreat you,_ ” he said in a mocking tone. He stared up at the ceiling and scowled. He hated not being able to remember the time he spent in the witches hut. The thought of Castiel running his fingers through his feathers made a shiver run down his spine. “He’s a fucking stranger and he thinks he has some kind of claim on me. Not my fault he’s a shit witch and can’t brew unless a familiar is around.”

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

“Dean, can we come in?” Sam asked through the door.

“Guess so,” Dean huffed as he sat up in bed.

The door creaked open as Sam and Charlie walked in.

“How are you feeling?” Charlie asked.

“Ok I guess,” Dean shrugged. “Good to finally see you in human form, Charlie. What’s the occasion?”

Charlie sat down on the foot of Dean’s bed and watched Sam take a seat in the corner. “I thought maybe we should have this conversation face to face,” she explained, wiping her hands nervously down her dress.

“Oh, Gods, Charlie. No. We aren’t having this—”

“Castiel is a good man, Dean,” she interrupted. “He’s a Novak. There’s no other better bloodline to be bound to.”

Sam cleared his throat.

“Except of course the Winchesters,” he added, smiling shyly at her witch. She reached out and held Dean’s hand. “Could you at least give him a shot before turning him down? He looked so broken when you left.”

Dean picked at the mattress and shook his head. “I’m not being tied down to some green witch. His own brother basically said he was a lost cause.”

“Says the bird who’s afraid of heights,” Sam interjected with a raised eyebrow.

“What? How did–I never told you that.” Dean’s eyes widened as he pulled his hand away from Charlie.

“You didn’t have to. Castiel told us,” Charlie explained. “He could feel your fear.”

“How? How could he possibly know that? I’ve never told a soul,” Dean gaped.

“He knew exactly what you needed,” Sam nodded. “Dean, I could practically taste the power rolling off the hut even before we came inside.”

“We felt it at the market first,” Charlie corrected.

“What the hell?” Dean whispered.

Charlie nodded. “We were looking for you and we passed the herbalist tent and I could just—” she shivered. “I’ve never felt that much power in my life.”

Dean wrapped an arm around his stomach. “It’s just the thought of it. Being some witches source of energy when they need more power? Letting him use me whenever he wants to? I can’t do that.” He gripped is stomach tighter as beads of sweat gathered on his hairline.

“When have you ever seen Sam do that to me? He’d _never_ put me in harms way. We protect each other, not use.” Charlie bent her head down and caught Dean’s eye line. “Dean, are you alright?”

Sam stood from his seat and walked over to his brother. “You don’t look well.”

“I don’t feel well either,” Dean groaned, curling in on himself. “I think—fuck, Sammy something’s wrong.”

Charlie stood quickly and gripped Sam’s arm. “We need to get him back to Castiel’s,” she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Castiel, open your mouth. C'mon Cassie, you gotta try and eat this." Gabriel's brow creased with worry when his unconscious brother wouldn't respond. He mashed the red berries into the bowl until they were liquified and spooned them into Castiel's mouth.

Light poured into the hut as Sam burst through the curtain. His hairline was soaked with sweat from carrying his brother through the woods and his arms were seconds from giving out.

"What're you---Oh. Oh Gods." Gabriel stood, staring at Dean hanging limply in Sam's arms then back to his shaking brother.

"He was fine and then the next second," Sam shifted Dean in his arms and huffed, "then he passed out."

Gabriel moved out of the way as Sam walked towards the couch and laid his brother down next to Castiel. Dean immediately turned and faced the witch, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulled him flush against his body. Castiel let out a quiet sigh as his body ceased it's trembling before nuzzling his nose into Dean's hair.

"I've never seen anything like this," Charlie whispered. She looked to Gabriel with a soft smile. "Human form," she whispered and gestured to herself.

"Not bad, Red," Gabriel winked. He looked back to the pair holding each other close on the couch and sighed. "I need a drink."

"Me too," Sam mumbled as he scrubbed a hand down his face. "Dean is not going to like this when he wakes up."

~*~*~*~*~

Warm.

That's the first thing Dean felt as his mind came out of consciousness. Warm and _safe_. He peeled his eyes open slowly and was met with Castiel's hooded blue eyes.

"Hello, Dean."

The familiar jerked back and fell off the couch, landing on his backside with a loud thump.

"What the fuck am I doing back here?" he shouted.

Sam walked inside the hut and his eyes went wide. "Dean! You're awake!" He rushed over to give his brother a hug but stopped short, his eyes shooting down to Dean's chest. "Uh---"

Dean looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "What? Sam why the hell did you bring me here?"

"Oh, Gods," Charlie whispered as tears filled her eyes. "Dean," she breathed out.

Dean huffed and threw his arms out to the side. "Someone wanna tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Dean," Castiel mumbled from behind him. The familiar spun around and watched as Castiel rose slowly from the couch. His shirt was askew and where normal tan flesh should be, orange streaks spanned across his chest in jagged patterns. Dean looked down to his own bare chest and gasped when his skin lit up with the same marks.

"What the fuck is this?" he shrieked, wiping at the sparks crackling along his chest.

"It's a true bond," Charlie said, her voice breaking. She hooked an arm around Sam and smiled up at him.

Dean's eyes flew up to Charlies. "Bullshit. No. That's---that shit's only in fairytales and stories. It can't---" He turned to Castiel who was frowning at the ground and pointed at him. "We are _not_ bonded!"

"Hey, big guy? How about you stop yelling at my brother and sit the hell down?" Gabriel stepped next to his brother and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Not like he planned on bonding to an asshole familiar, yet here we are."

"Dean," Sam said quietly, "this is a good thing. Incredible, even. Haven't you ever wondered why none of the other witches seemed to fit? How you found something wrong with every single one of them? Your familiar was waiting for Castiel."

"No," Dean shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. "No, this isn't happening."

Charlie scoffed. "Dean you can't even be away from Cas for more than ten minutes before you started having a seizure. You're _bonded_ , dumbass. Get over it."

Castiel walked up behind Dean and reached out before pulling his hand back. "Dean, I would never hurt or use you. I don't know what those other witches did to make your outlook on us so horrible, but I promise, I won't be anything like them."

Dean felt something warm deep in his chest. He watched as Castiel's marks sparked to life and make is chest glow. His own skin began to crackle with power as he looked into the witch's eyes.

"Wow," Charlie, gaped.

"Fine," Dean mumbled. He wiped a hand over his face and sighed heavily. "But there's gonna be some ground rules," Dean barked. "No more," he waved a hand towards the couch and grimaced, "whatever _that_ was. Sam, go on home and pack my things." He waved a hand towards the door. "If I can't leave I at least want my stuff."

Sam's eyes lit up and smiled over at Charlie. "Of course, yeah. We'll go right now." He walked over and pulled his brother in for a tight hug before grabbing Charlies hand and leaving the hut.

“I think I’m gonna go,” Gabriel hooked a thumb towards the door. “I’ve been away from Lucy for longer than usual, and not to compare situations here, but–” he rubbed his shoulder with a frown.

“It’s fine brother. I have it from here.” Castiel walked over and hugged his brother tight. “Thank you for everything,” he whispered.

“Yeah yeah, you softy. Send word if you need anything? _Anything._ Understand?” He winked and looked over his brothers shoulder. “And you, hawk.” Dean popped his head up and raised an eyebrow. “Play nice. My brother might not be able to whip up a Regeucio Intimie, but I sure as hell can.” He patted his brother on the shoulder and swept the moss out of the way before walking out of the hut.

Castiel turned to Dean, anxiously wringing his hands. They were alone for the first time. Electricity sparked in the air as Castiel looked into Deans eyes. Dean stared back expectantly.

Castiel shook his head and said the first thing that came to mind. “I uh–I have no idea what that,” he waved a hand towards the door, “spell is.” He let out a heavy breath as he walked over to the makeshift kitchen and pulled a jar from the cupboard. He fidgeted with the top, his hand shaking as he tried to pull the lid off.

Dean cleared his throat and watched the witch visibly shake. “It’s a banishing spell,” he offered. “Basically, the witch sends the offender to another dimension. Do you need help with that?” he asked, pointing at the jar.

Castiel shook his head quickly. “No I’m fine, thank you,” he lied. He set the jar down and turned to face Dean. “I have no idea what I’m doing,” he confessed. “I’ve never—I haven’t even fostered a familiar before. I truly don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

Dean face softened as he watched the witch’s forehead crease. “Um, well, the first thing my witches—not _mine_ , obviously, you know—” he cleared his throat loudly. “We usually sit down, have a meal together and get to know each other before any casting happens. Kinda breaks the ice.”

Castiel huffed a laugh and ran a hand down his face. “I can’t cook.”

“I can,” Dean offered instantly, inwardly kicking his familiar for jumping to help the witch. “I mean, uh, I can make something, y’know, simple. I cook for Sam and Charlie all the time.”

Castiel raised his head and looked at Dean. “You’d be comfortable doing that?”

Dean shrugged. “Not a big deal. Plus I haven’t eaten more than a few bites of jerky in a day and a half. I’m starving.” He looked at Castiel and watched a his lip curl into a small smile. “Where’s your pantry?”

Castiel led Dean through a small woven curtain into a carved out hole in the back of the hut. There were shelves dug into the walls and a small rug laying in the back.

“This is my root cellar. Fruits and vegetables are on the shelves with herbs and spices used for cooking. There’s meat and cheese in there.” Castiel kicked the rug out of the way to reveal a hole filled with white pouches tied with string.

“I can work with this,” Dean said smiling. “Why don’t you go start the fire and I’ll see what I can come up with?”

Castiel nodded, mentally taking note that food made Dean seem very happy, and brushed past the curtain. He gathered firewood and tossed them into the fireplace before swinging a large black pot over the stack. He looked down at his hands and contemplated for a moment.

“I wonder,” he whispered. Kneeling down, he held his hands out, palms down to the wood and closed his eyes. Orange and red swirled behind his eyelids as his hands began to tingle. He gasped, falling back on his heels when he heard the wood crack and pop as the flames worked their way up towards the pot. He stood quickly and turned around to see Dean standing there with his arms full of food.

“I uh,” he held up the packages, “hope you don’t mind. I’m really hungry.” He walked around Castiel and sat on a small stool. “I could feel that,” he murmured as he pulled the string off a package.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said immediately. “I didn’t—I just wondered—”

“It’s alright,” Dean smiled faintly. He unwrapped the chunk of meat and tossed the paper into the fire. He turned the meat over in his hand and picking at a piece of fat.

“Do you need a knife? I can—”

“Nope,” Dean smiled earnestly this time. He held up his pointer finger and flicked it to the side. Castiel gasped when a long brown talon emerged where a fingernail used to be. “Don’t worry, it’s clean.” Dean chuckled to himself as he started carving up the meat.

“How did you do that?” Castiel asked, walking over and kneeling down to get a better look.

Dean shrugged. “I dunno. Kinda always been able to do stuff like that.” He tossed a few pieces of meat into the pot. “I can make feathers sprout, the claw thing, and I have really fucking good eyesight.” He finished cutting up the meat and threw it into the pot before peeling open another package. “You got anything like that?”

Castiel shook his head. “No. I think it’s been established that I am, in fact, a ‘shit witch’.”

Dean laughed at the mocking tone the witch used as he sliced a thin piece of cheese off and popped it into his mouth. “Yeah, well, that’ll change now I guess.” He frowned around his talon as he licked it clean. He looked up and sighed, eyeing the three now sleeping heads. “What’s the deal with those?” he asked, gesturing with his chin.

Castiel turned and smiled up at the heads. “That’s Flox, Pital, and Badler. I accidentally cursed them when I was twelve.” The witch shook his head and raised an eyebrow. “Gabriel said it was be irresponsible to pawn them off on someone else, so they’ve been with me ever since. They’re a handful but you’ll learn to love them.” He smiled and turned back to Dean who was staring at the witch with an unreadable expression. “I mean, what I meant to say was–”

“Cas you can calm down,” Dean chuckled.”Ok, yeah it took some time getting used to this,” he gestured between them, “I mean, I’m still getting used to it obviously, but you don’t have to tiptoe around.” Castiel nodded and stared at the fire. “So, cursed, huh? What were you trying to do?”

Castiel licked his lips and smiled. Dean watched as the witch’s tongue wet his lower lip before sharply turning his head towards the pot.

“Believe it or not, I was trying to grow their bodies back.” Castiel looked up at Dean through his lashes. “I found them at the market and felt so bad for them. They were just hanging there, dried out and sad. So I bought them and took them home. I must’ve used too much willow bark because I added it to my cauldron and–poof. Literally,” he laughed.

“So you like brewing?” Dean asked as he sprinkled rosemary into the pot.

“I suppose I like the idea of it? The only ones that ever turn out alright are my healing potions. Anything else and it’s just a huge pot of slime.”

“Except for the one you made me,” Dean murmured, glancing over at the witch.

“Yes. Well, those were under different circumstances.” He looked up at Dean and for a moment they held each others gaze.

The fire popped loudly, making the men jump. Dean chuckled and turned his attention back to stirring the pot. “Our brothers seem to think you were able to make it because I was here, not to mention I was feeling sick.” He tapped the spoon on the side of the pot and laid it down, his eyebrows pulling together. “How did you know I was afraid of flying?” he asked in a quiet voice.

Castiel shifted his feet out from under himself and sat cross legged on the dirt. “Well, you were falling. I caught you and then,” he ran his hands nervously over his thighs, “I could just feel it. Your thoughts were racing and I could feel your anxiety. It stopped when you were closer to the ground. It completely stopped—”

“When you brought me here,” Dean finished. He nodded and tapped his fingers on his knee. “Yeah, you know I can kind of almost remember that? I remember feeling safe. And I remember tasting something bitter, but after that I just—” he sighed and stood up, looking into the pot. “I just felt like everything was going to be ok. Bowls?”

Castiel blinked as the familiars words registered. “Oh, yes.” He stood quickly and went to the cupboard. He pulled out two bowls and grabbed a hard loaf of bread on the way back to Dean.

Dean piled their bowls full and carried them over to the couch, placing one in front of the witch. “Your brother seems like a piece of work,” he said before taking a bite.

Castiel chuckled and tore a chunk off the end of the bread and handed it to Dean. “Funny. Sam said the same about you.” He dipped his bread into his bowl and took a bite as he watched Dean smile.

“Yeah well he isn’t easy to get along with sometimes, either. Been that way since he was a little kid.”

“You two seem very close,” Castiel hedged.

Dean nodded. “I raised him,” he said around a mouthful.

Castiel let his bread drop into his bowl. “Your parents—”

“Died when I was eleven,” he muttered.

“I’m very sorry, Dean. I didn’t know,” Castiel whispered.

Dean shrugged. “That’s why we’re talking, isn’t it? Getting to know each other.”

“Would you tell me more about them?” the witch asked as he pushed the bread around in his bowl.

“Not that great of a story. Dad was a witch, mom was his familiar. He pushed her too hard and she got sick.” He looked at Castiel with a piercing expression. “The kind of sick you don’t recover from when your witch uses up your power and leaves you to die. Alone.” Dean stood quickly and walked over to the sink, dumping his bowl into it roughly.

Castiel stood on shaky legs and watched Dean’s shoulder hunch. “Dean I’d never—”

“Yeah, that’s what dad said, too.” He sighed and rubbed his jaw. “Said he’d never hurt her, never leave. He did both. Left me and Sammy to fend for ourselves because he couldn’t take what he did to her.” He turned around and crossed his arms as he rested against the large wooden log counter.

The witches heart sunk and Dean must have felt it because his eyes shot up. “Don’t do that,” he pointed a sharp finger in Castiel’s direction. “Don’t feel bad for me. I don’t need your pity,” he spat.

“I don’t pity you, Dean.” He walked forward until he was a few feet away from his familiar. “Of course I feel sorrow for your mother, I cannot fathom a witch being so selfish. I’m just sorry you had to go through it alone. You were so young, it couldn’t have been easy raising your brother.”

Dean scoffed and looked anywhere but at Castiel. “You know, it wasn’t even all that bad. We had each other for a long time and we were alright. I taught him how to hunt and fish. Hell we even moved out of dad’s old place and built our own home.” He frowned and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Then why do you feel so upset?” Castiel asked.

Dean’s eyes flicked to the witch then down at his feet. “It was Charlie.”

Castiel cocked his head. “I thought you two—”

“Yeah, of course we’re friends,” he waved a hand in the air. “I love her like a sister. But the day Sam met her I knew. I _knew_ I was going to be alone after that. I came to terms with that. I’d rather be alone than all used up and dead somewhere.”

The witch’s reached his hand out and gently laid it on Dean’s arm that was hugging his stomach tight. “You don’t have to go through life alone anymore, Dean.”

Dean stared down at the witch’s hand and bit the inside of his cheek. A feeling of comfort spread throughout his chest before he shrugged it off. He watched as Castiel removed his hand and frowned.

“You cooked, I’ll clean up,” the witch said quietly before turning to his half eaten dinner. “It was delicious, by the way. Thank you.”

Dean scuffed his foot into the dirt. “Yeah, no problem. I think—I’m gonna go stretch my wings if that’s alright.”

Castiel turned to Dean with his eyebrows pulled together. “You never have to ask my permission Dean. I just ask that you stay relatively close to the hut. Being too far apart right now isn’t–”

“Yeah, I got it.” Dean shoved off the counter and headed towards the door. He peeled off his shirt and hung it on a nearby twig sticking out from the wall. He pushed past the curtain and sighed into the cool night air. He looked up into the sky and watched a flock of birds pass overhead. The thought made his stomach ache a little.

 _What are you doing?_ he thought to himself. He peeked back through the moss and watched as Castiel slowly moved through the hut, picking up stray pieces of string and packaging.

Running a hand roughly through his hair, he groaned and walked back into the hut.

“So,” he rested his hands on his hips. Castiel turned quickly to Dean with a confused expression. “I told you about my parents. Time to hear about yours.”

Castiel bit his lip and tossed the pieces of paper into the fire, watching as they sizzled and frayed. He glanced to Dean, heart immediately quickening when he saw the orange bonding mark sprawled across his chest. It made his matching marks tingle under his skin.

“It’s not a very good story,” Castiel said, shaking his head.

“Yeah, well, I told you more in one day than I’ve told most people my whole life. Fair’s fair. Come on, witch, spill it.” Dean took his shirt off the hook and draped it over his shoulders, leaving it unbuttoned. He sat on the pillows scattered on the floor and looked at the witch expectantly.

“We’ll need something to drink,” Castiel muttered, walking over to the cupboard. He pulled out a tall glass bottle with a purple cork and two glasses.

“That bad, huh?” Dean chuckled.

“You have no idea.” Castiel poured their glasses full with a shaky hand and walked over, setting the bottle on the table. He sat on the couch and handed Dean his glass before taking a large gulp. Dean eyed it warily as he swirled it in his glass. “It’s homemade wine.”

Dean raised his eyebrows and shrugged, taking a drink. “O-oh.” he coughed and patted his chest, “That’s some strong shit, Cas,” he laughed.

“My apologies,” he frowned.

“No worries, man. So, why don’t you tell me about your dad?” Dean asked, taking another small sip.

The witch smiled. “My father is wonderful. He was and still is very understanding when it comes to my magic, or lack there of. He never pressured me into finding a familiar or made me practice casting for hours. He’s very calm and generous. He let’s all his children stay in the castle for as long as they need to. Gabriel still lives there, in fact.”

Dean nodded along and sipped his wine. “How many siblings do you have?”

“Three. There’s Michael, Gabriel, me, and Anna. All witches. I had a sister named Amara that died when she was seven.” He took a drink and set his glass on the table.

“Sorry, man. That’s rough.”

“Thank you. It was hard on all of us. I didn’t see mother for a month after she passed. And then—,” he trailed off. He grabbed the bottle and filled his glass again. “Then mother died.”

Dean scooted closer to the witch when he felt a pang of sadness ripple through his chest. “That’s awful, Cas. How did she die? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Castiel shook his head and looked down at the dirt floor. “Another time,” he whispered, offering the familiar a soft smile. He leaned back against the couch and sighed heavily.

“Your siblings. What do they do?” Dean asked, hoping the change in conversation would lighten the mood.

Castiel chuckled around the rim of his glass. “Honestly, I have no idea. Gabriel is the only one that keeps in touch. Anna used to, but she got married and I haven’t heard from her in years.”

Dean felt himself moving closer to the witch. He finished his glass and reached over with a questioning look.

“You don’t need to ask, Dean. Everything here is yours now, too.”

He hesitated before pouring himself more wine. “Is that how it works with witches and familiars?”

Castiel licked his lips and Dean noticed the hint of purple on his tongue. “I would assume so. When Gabriel found Lucy he immediately let her in the castle and they shared everything. Not that–” he held up his hands, “I don’t expect you to give up your life outside of this. Just—if you need or want anything I can and will supply you with it.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “So I could be a kept familiar then? Got a ton of gold laying around that no one knows about?” He chuckled and gulped down his drink. He set it on the table and blinked slowly.

“Not here. It’s mostly in the castle,” Castiel said nonchalantly.

Dean gulped. “I was kidding, Cas.”

The witch shrugged. “I have quite the substantial inheritance. Our entire family is very well off.”

Dean looked around the hut. “Then why do you live here and not in some fancy house on the top of a mountain?”

Castiel snorted. “I’ve never wanted to live like that. Michael and Anna took their money as soon as they turned sixteen and left.” He turned to Dean, his expression very serious. “Did you know I made this hut by hand? Everything in here,” he gestured vaguely. “I dug the root cellar with my bare hands and carved the wood for shelves myself.”

“It’s a nice hut, Cas,” Dean reassured him. Something was pulling inside his chest that made his heart ache.

“I worked for what I have. It wasn’t just handed to me.” The witch grabbed the bottle, forgoing his empty glass, and took a sloppy drink from it. “I try. I try and try to be a good witch, Dean. It’s hard. That’s why I left the castle. I didn’t—I never felt good enough. Michael was always so helpful in reminding me what a failure I was. I didn’t want to taint the Novak name, so I left.”

Dean was on his feet before he knew it. He walked the short distance between them and stood over the witch.

“Castiel,” he said in a stern but soft voice. The witch looked up at him with wet eyes. “Don’t talk about yourself like that. I can feel how guilty you feel and it’s not necessary. You did the best you could.”

Castiel blinked slowly. _Your eyes are so green_ , he thought. _So beautiful._

Dean bit his lip. “Uh, Cas? I can hear that,” he chuckled. “Just–just so you know.”

Castiel looked down and wrung his hands together. “My apologies. I didn’t–-You aren’t in your familiar form.”

Dean shrugged. “Guess it’s part of the true bond or whatever.” He raised an eyebrow. _Can you hear this?_

The witch smiled and thought back _yes._

 _“_ No shit,” he grinned wide. “That’s pretty cool.” He sat down next to the witch and sighed. "You really shouldn’t feel bad about all that, you know. Michael sounds like an ass anyway, I wouldn’t listen to him.”

Castiel smiled and rolled his head so he was facing Dean. “That’s an understatement. When I was ten he turned my fingers into snakes for a day because he thought I ate his pudding.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Did you?”

Castiel bit his lip and smiled. Dean watched as his teeth slid across it leaving it slick and slightly redder. “I did,” he confessed with a grin. Their faces were close in this position. Castiel could see the freckles spattered over the familiars nose and cheeks. He wanted to count every single one of them. They started to flush which just made them even more beautiful.

“Cas,” Dean said in an embarrassed tone, shifting in his seat.

“I truly am sorry, Dean. I can’t seem to help myself.”

“Maybe it’s the bottle of wine you drank,” Dean chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t hold it against you. I know I’m cute,” he winked.

Castiel’s heart throbbed in his chest as he stared into Dean’s eyes. _There aren’t enough words in all the languages in the world that could possibly describe how gorgeous you are._

Dean blew out a deep breath and stood, holding out a hand to the witch. “Alright, man. I think it’s time we got some sleep.”

Castiel took it willingly and let himself be dragged into a standing position. He swayed lightly before Dean caught him by the elbow. “Easy there, light weight. Not a big drinker are you?” Castiel shook his head lazily. “Where’s your bedroom?”

Castiel pointed down to the couch.

“What? Seriously? You sleep on this thing?”

Dean rolled his eyes when the witch shrugged. “Ok then, looks like I’m taking the floor.” He began lowering Castiel back down to the couch when the witch gripped his arms tight.

“No. No that’s not—,” he wobbled a little before getting his footing. “You take the couch. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Shaking his head, Dean pushed the drunk witch onto the couch. “I usually sleep in my familiar form anyway. Takes up less room. The floor will be fine.”

Castiel flopped down on the couch and pulled a pillow under his head. “I’ll make you a perch tomorrow,” he muttered into the pillow.

“Yeah ok,” Dean chuckled. He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered the witch with it.

“G-night, Dean,” Castiel sighed as he closed his eyes.

Dean watched the witch’s chest rise and fall for a moment before situating himself on the pillows. He pulled his shirt up over his head and shoved his pants down around his ankles, glancing over at the witch. He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders before closing his eyes. His bones popped and clicked as feathers sprouted from his back. His nose was quickly replaced with a beak and his arms shot out to the side as they formed into wings.

Once he was finished shifting, he nestled down into the pillows, scratching and pulling at the fabric with his talons to make it comfortable. With heavy eyelids, he watched the witch sleep until he was too tired. His eyes slipped closed and he cawed quietly.

_Goodnight, Castiel_


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel groaned as his eyes unwillingly peeled open.

His limbs were sore and his head throbbed but the smell of bacon roused him from sleep. He rolled to his side and immediately felt his bonding mark pulse with gratitude.

Dean was crouching over the fire, poking at a cast iron pan filled with bacon and eggs. A shiver visibly ran up his spine as he inhaled sharply through his teeth.

“It’s just breakfast, Cas. Nothin’ to get excited about.” He turned his head over his shoulder with a smile. “Hungry?”

Castiel smiled back as swung his legs over the couch and dug his toes into the dirt. “You didn’t have to do that,” he muttered. He walked over and sat next to Dean, yawning loudly.

Dean shrugged as he piled a plate high with food. “Not a big deal.” He glanced over at the half awake witch and watched him rake a hand through his already wild hair. His face was covered in two day stubble and there were growing bags under his eyes. “You uh, you got somethin’ to drink? I don’t know if you like coffee or just brew something to wake you up.”

Castiel grinned as he took the offered plate. “Coffee,” he nodded his head towards the cupboard. “I fear if I tried brewing while I was this tired the hut would burn down.” He stood, eating a piece of bacon and walked to the cupboard. He pulled out a canister and rejoined Dean at the fire. The witch pulled a smaller pot of water over and hung it above the fire before spooning out the powdered coffee and adding it.

They sat there quietly eating their breakfast as the coffee bubbled. Dean watched the witch eat a forkful of eggs and moaned around the bite. He bit his lip and felt his mark pulse. Castiel looked at the familiar out of the corner of his eye before licking his lips and setting his fork down.

“Dean, do you–”

Dean cleared his throat and scowled at his plate. “So what did you want to do today? I’m sure there’s plenty of herbs and stuff here if you wanted to practice brewing or casting.” He stuffed his mouth full with eggs and kept his eyes on the fire.

“We could do that,” the witch nodded. He peeked into the pot and scooped some coffee into a nearby cup and handed it to Dean.

“Thanks,” Dean mumbled into his cup as he blew the steam away.

Castiel nodded and poured himself a cup. “I have a hive out back and the queen hasn’t been letting any of the drones in, which is obviously cutting back on my honey supply. I bought everything I needed from the market the other day but wasn’t able to try and brew it yet.”

Dean chuckled. “I’m assuming because a giant bird fell from the sky and you had other things to worry about than a bee?”

“Much better things,” the witch said without thinking. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth. “I mean—”

“Sir Novak,” a voice boomed from outside.

Dean’s head whipped around towards the door and back to Castiel. “You expecting company?”

“Never,” the witch said with a creased brow. He stood and walked towards the door, pushing the curtain out of the way. “Fuck,” he whispered.

“What is it?” Dean rushed over and looked past the moss to see six men in full armor on white horses. One held a flag that had a large silver cross in the middle with a snarling wolf on either side.

“Sir, your father has requested an audience with you,” the man in front announced.

“No thanks,” Castiel said waving at the man. He turned to head into the hut.

“Sir. I have orders not to leave without you.”

The witch sighed and rested a hand on the side of the doorway. Dean watched his face contort and his shoulders hunch.

“He said no. Now I think you need to leave,” Dean barked. Without thinking, Dean rested a hand on the witch’s shoulder and pushed Castiel behind him.

“You are to accompany your witch as well.”

Dean felt a pang of nervousness and guilt thread it’s way through his bonding mark. “We don’t have to go,” he whispered. “I can shift and peck those asshole’s eyes out and we can go back inside and practice.” It shocked him a little when he realized he really meant what he said.

The witch looked at him with an unreadable expression but what Dean felt was unmistakable. His chest swelled with comfort and pride as Castiel smiled at him.

“It’s alright. Father wont stop sending them until I agree. It’s better to just go now and get it over with.” Castiel held up his hand and signaled the soldiers to wait as he walked back into the hut. He opened a small door and pulled out two shirts and a pair of pants. “Sam hasn’t returned with your things yet. Would you like to borrow this for now?” He held out the shirt and pants to the familiar.

“Uh–yeah. I guess. Sure.” Dean took the offered clothing and stood there awkwardly. “Is there a place I can change or—”

“Oh! Um, I can–” the witch hooked his thumb over his shoulder. “I’ll just—” he turned around to give Dean some semblance of privacy. He peeled his own shirt off and tossed it on the couch. He heard fabric rustling behind him and a soft thump as Dean’s pants hit the dirt. His heart beat quickened as he gripped his own shirt tightly.

“Gods, Cas, it’s like you’ve never been naked in the same room as a guy before,” Dean chuckled as he pulled on a fresh pair of pants. He looked over his shoulder and his breath caught in his throat when he saw the lean muscles stretch and ripple under the witch’s tan shoulders. Warmth spread throughout his chest and up his neck making his cheeks flush.

“I could say the same for you,” Castiel said in a gravely voice that made Dean shiver. He looked over his shoulder and caught Dean staring at him as he pulled his shirt over his head. He turned fully and took a step towards the half dressed familiar.

Dean licked his lips and lowered his eyes to the witch’s mouth. Something in his chest pulled him closer to the witch, standing mere inches apart now and Dean’s head was swimming with unknown emotions. His bonding mark aching as it sparked to life.

Castiel’s hands itched to reach out and touch his familiar. He was so close he could feel his breath on his cheek and feel the warmth radiate off his chest.

Dean leaned in closer, giving in to the force between them. He watched as the witch’s eyes sparked to life and began to glow a beautiful shade of orange. It swirled in his iris and spread until there was only a hint of blue around the edges.

“Sir Novak! Your father is waiting,” a guard yelled from outside.

Dean stumbled back and let out a heavy sigh.

Castiel cleared his throat and stared at the ground. “We should be going,” he mumbled before quickly walking out the door, leaving Dean to finish dressing alone.

~*~*~*~*~

The ride to Castle Novak was only a few hours away on a well worn road. Dean trotted on his horse next to Castiel and watched birds fly overhead, jealous that he was grounded.

Castiel watched Dean with his head tipped towards the sky, marveling at the familiars beautiful profile. His sharp jaw begged to be kissed and his neck shining with the heat of the day. He hadn’t noticed the familiar look over, too immersed in how Dean licked his lips.

“Cas?”

“Yes,” the witch responded in a breathy voice.

“We’re here,” a guard announced.

Dean turned his head and raised his eyebrows. “Huh. This is not what I expected.”

The castle wasn’t enormous or foreboding like Dean imagined. It was a larger structure made with stones and bricks, but nowhere near the size of a normal castle. They rode over a wooden draw bridge and passed under an arch with ivy crawling up the sides. Ahead, Dean could already see Gabriel standing with another man, a group of guards behind them.

They dismounted their horses and handed the reigns to the guards before walking up to the group.

A man shorter man with curly brown hair smiled at Castiel and walked forward.

“It’s so good to see you, Castiel. I’m glad you’re here.” He hugged the witch gently and sighed before letting go. He turned to Dean with his hand out. “I’m Chuck. Welcome to my home.”

Dean shook the mans hand and glanced at Castiel. “Dean Winchester.”

“My sons familiar,” Chuck smiled widely. “I never thought I’d see the day.” He kept hold of Deans hand, shaking it longer than necessary.

“Do you mind?” Dean asked, tugging his arm back.

“Oh, sorry,” Chuck laughed. He let go and waved his hand towards the castle. “Please, you must be thirsty.”

Gabriel hung his arms over Dean and his brothers shoulders as they walked into the castle.

“Sooo, how’s it goin’?” he asked with a smile and a wink.

“Must you do this Gabriel,” Castiel sighed.

Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged the man off. “You gonna let us know why your dad called us here or just keep us in suspense?”

Gabriel tsked. “And ruin the surprise? I think not. Come on.” Gabriel pushed the two through a large wooden door and into a long room. The room was filled with towns people in their finest clothes. Tables overflowing with food and drinks lined the walls and candlelit iron chandeliers hung from the ceiling. At the end of the room sat two large thrones, one covered in fresh flowers and wreaths of herbs. A small band played in the corner filling the room with lively music.

“Oh, Gods no,” Castiel sighed heavily and hung his head.

“Oh Gods, _yes_ ,” Gabriel smiled widely.

“What the fuck is going on?” Dean hissed.

Castiel turned to Dean with wide eyes and a powerful feeling of sorrow pulsed between them. “I am so, _so_ sorry Dean.”

“Wha—”

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Chuck called out over the crowd. He held a hand in the air holding a silver goblet full of wine. “It is an honor and a privilege to introduce my son, Castiel, the witch of Splitwood Grove and his familiar, Dean Winchester.”

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause. Men and women walked towards the pair and hung garlands from their necks. Dean turned to Castiel with wide eyes.

“Cas, what the hell is going on? Why are we here?”

Castiel sighed and smiled politely at a woman who placed another garland over his head.

“I’ve been away for so long that I forgot.” He looked at Dean with his eyebrows knit together. “This is our coalescence ceremony.”

“I’m sorry, our _what_?” Dean faced Castiel with raised eyebrows.

“A coalescence ceremony. It’s when someone in the family finds their familiar.” Castiel itched at the garland around his neck. “It’s a coming together party.”

Dean looked around the room, his eyes landing on a large plate of meat. “I guess it’s not all that bad.”

Castiel reached out and held Dean’s elbow. “I truly am sorry. I never thought—I didn’t think father would hold a feast for me. My siblings were thrown lavish parties when they united with their familiars. Be glad this pales in comparison to Michael’s.”

The familiar looked down to where Castiel was touching his arm. He could feel the witch trembling with nerves.

“Hey,” he said, placing his hand over the witch’s, “it’s fine. As long as they keep the food and ale coming, I don’t have a problem with staying.”

Castiel’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you certain? I could tell father—”

“Dean! Castiel!”

Dean whipped his head around to see his brother waving from across the room, Charlie hopping up and down next to him.

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked once they made their way through the crowd.

“Gabriel invited us. Said it was a surprise so I couldn’t warn you.” Sam nudged Gabriel with his elbow and smiled.

“Everyone is so excited to meet you, Dean,” Charlie said as she hugged him around his neck. “Good to see you again, Castiel.”

The witch nodded and smiled. “Wait.” Castiel turned to Sam. “Is this why you haven’t brought any of Dean’s things by yet?”

Sam bit his lip and glanced at Dean. “Uh, yeah,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Didn’t think he’d really need all that old stuff now, ya know?”

Dean cocked his head to the side. “Why wouldn’t I need my stuff? Hell, I’m wearing one of Cas’ shirts because you haven’t packed my shit up yet. What’s the hold up?”

“After the coalescence ceremony we are to stay in the castle for one week. It’s tradition. Everything we will need is provided.” Castiel gave Dean an apologetic look. “Of course we can tell father we can’t stay—”

Dean felt a pang of uncertainty thread itself through the bond and his heart ached for how uncomfortable Castiel seemed.

He leaned in close to Castiel’s ear and let his hand rest on the small of the witch’s back. “Hey,” he whispered, “it’s alright. We can stay. I don’t mind.”

The witch turned his head slightly, his cheek lightly brushing against his familiar. A rush of heat flooded his chest and his eyes began growing a light orange ring around the pupil.

“Thank you, Dean,” he breathed out.

Charlie cleared her throat loudly. “So, I guess you’re getting along better?”

Gabriel chuckled and clapped his brother on the shoulder. “Come on, Cassie. Let’s get your familiar a drink while he talks to his brother.”

Dean quickly glanced at Castiel with a worried expression, nervousness rolling off him.

“Don’t worry,” Castiel soothed him by touching his arm. “We aren’t going far enough to pull the bond.”

Dean pulled his eyebrows together and nodded.

With a tug on the elbow, Gabriel pulled his brother to the other side of the room.

“So, there seems to be some development there.” He raised his eyebrow as he handed his brother a mug filled with ale.

Castiel glanced to Dean who was now sitting with his brother, laughing at something Charlie said.

“Yes, a little I suppose.”

“A little? Cassie have you seen the way you two look at each other? It’s like no one else in the room exists.”

Dean looked away from his brother and smiled widely at the witch. Castiel’s chest warmed as he felt the mark spark to life.

“See what I mean? Gross,” Gabriel huffed into his mug.

“Oh, Gabriel, leave the poor man alone,” a silky voice purred. “I seem to remember you being just as bad.”

Gabriel turned and smiled. “I was _never_ that pathetic,” he defended.

“Hello, Lucy.” Castiel leaned forward and kissed the raven haired woman on the cheek.

“Castiel, darling, good to see you. It’s been ages.” She held him with outreached arms and looked him up and down. “Having a familiar suits you. Look at him, Gabriel. All shiny and new, aren’t you?”

The witch flushed. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Our partnership is still developing.”

“Partnership,” Lucy laughed, her voice tinkling in the air. “Oh my dear, I think you mean relationship. The boy can’t keep his eyes off you.”

Castiel looked towards Dean and found him looking back. He licked his lips before returned his attention to Charlie.

“I should get back,” the witch said, grabbing another mug of ale. “We’ll talk more once the festivities end, yes?”

Lucy leaned her head on her witch’s shoulder and sighed. “They are completely and utterly clueless, aren’t they?”

~*~*~*~*~

“Tell us everything,” Charlie demanded as she grabbed Dean’s hand.

The familiar chuckled. “Not much to tell really. We’re still getting to know each other. I told him about mom and—,” he glanced over to where Castiel was filling a mug, “and he kinda told me about his family. It’s a touchy subject.”

“So have you—” Sam wagged his eyebrows and smiled.

“Seriously?” Dean punched his brother in the arm. “No! It’s not like that. We barely even know each other!” He glanced to Castiel again and smiled when the witch looked back at him. He licked his lips and looked to Charlie with a raised eyebrow. “He sneak out to meet with Gabriel yet?”

Sam’s eyes widened as Charlie and Dean laughed.

“Oh, please, Sam. You aren’t exactly subtle. ‘Hey, Charlie, I’m gonna go for a walk at midnight but I don’t want you to come with me’.” She wiped at her eye and shook her head as Sam groaned. “Oh, don’t be embarrassed,” she said, patting her witch on the shoulder. “It’s adorable.”

Dean’s eyes lit up when he saw Castiel walking towards the table.

“I hope you like ale,” Castiel said as he set the drink down and took a seat across from his familiar.

“I do. Thank yo—”

“Castiel! Dear it’s been too long!” a woman called out.

The witch hung his head and sighed before turning around with a forced smile. “Anna, good to see you.”

The redheaded woman planted her hands on her hips and scowled. “That’s all I get? ‘Good to see you’? Come, give me a hug.” She held her arms out and waited.

“Cas’ sister,” Dean muttered to his brother. He watched as the witch reluctantly rose and hugged his sister briefly.

“Dean, everyone, this is my sister Anna. Anna,” he held out a hand towards his familiar, “this is Dean Winchester.”

She gave Dean a curt nod and turned her attention back to her brother. “Why have you stayed away for so long? We’ve missed you.”

Dean could feel Castiel’s frustration rising.

“My place is not in the castle, Anna. I’m far better off on my own in the hut.”

Anna scoffed and lightly tapped his chest. “A hut, Castiel? Why on earth would you want to live in a hole in the ground?”

“It’s not a hole,” Dean barked. “Cas made a great place to live with his bare hands. Better than a cold, isolated heap of bricks on a mountain.” He looked at the witch with adoration in his eyes and a smile on his face.

“Thank you, Dean. And he’s right,” he turned to his sister who was scowling at Dean. “The castle never felt like home. Michael made sure of that.” Anna opened her mouth but Castiel held up his hand and faced his familiar. “Father will be calling on us shortly, Dean. Would you come with me please?” He held out his hand and Dean took it immediately and let himself be lead towards the throne.

Chuck smiled at the pair before rising from his throne.

“Dean, sorry for the surprise. I thought Castiel would have remembered the coalescence tradition. I hope we didn’t overwhelm you.”

Dean shrugged. “Free food and ale? That’s my kind of party.”

Chuck smiled wide. “We’ll make this as quick as possible so you can get back to the festivities. Are you ready, Castiel?”

Dean looked to the witch. “Ready for what?”

“The binding of souls,” Chuck said like it was obvious. Dean’s eyes widened and gaped at the man. “Don’t worry, it’s not nearly as serious as it sounds. I’ll say a few words, Castiel will bind your hands with the sacred rope of unity and then we can all celebrate.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Kinda sounds like a wedding ceremony. I’m uh, I just met your son. Don’t think I’m ready to tie the knot just yet.”

Castiel’s heart slammed against his chest at the word ‘yet’. He cleared his throat and turned to Dean. “There are many similarities to a wedding and coalescence ceremony, but it isn’t recognized by the state. It’s not a legality, more like a civil union. Are you alright with that?”

Dean looked into the witch’s eyes and smiled. “’Course. I mean, we’re already bonded, so why not?”

Castiel’s bonding mark shot sparks of electricity through his chest. “Thank you, Dean,” he breathed out.

Chuck clapped his hands together. “Alright then, let’s get started.” He nodded towards the band in the corner and they ceased playing.

“Let us begin the ceremony, shall we?” The room quieted immediately as everyone turned their attention to the front of the room.

“People of Lebonia, we gather tonight in honor of my son, Castiel and his familiar Dean. Today their relationship is further symbolized by the tying of a the sacred knot. Its bond will not break, becoming ever stronger under pressure.” Chuck handed Castiel a light brown cord. “This cord represents each of you as individuals.”

Castiel looked up at Dean through his lashes and held out his hand. Dean placed his hand face up in the witch’s palm, instantly marveling in the warmth radiating off it.

“As you fasten the cord ‘round your hands, the actions represent the the joining of your two lives into one common purpose.”

Castiel swiftly and carefully wove the cord around their hands until a loose knot was resting on Dean’s wrist.

“The completed knot represents your future, secure in the knowledge your relationship will continue to be strong, despite the inevitable changes life brings. Although the knot is simple, it is also one of the sturdiest. As stress is applied, the knot becomes ever stronger.”

Castiel tugged on the cord to demonstrate it’s strength. Dean smiled up at the witch when it tightened around their hands, pulling them closer together.

“As you hold one another in mutual concern and shared respect, may you continue holding each other tightly in your hearts and form a strong bond, now and forever.” Chuck laid his hands over the pair and smiled warmly.

The room erupted in cheers and applause and the band began playing an upbeat song. Dean could hear Sam whooping loudly from his table. The pair stared at each other for a moment before turning to face to crowd with smiles on their faces.

“So, that’s it?” Dean asked, looking over to his witch.

Castiel nodded. “That’s it.” He carefully untied the knot and slipped it into his pocket. “I told you, it’s more of a tradition than anything. Were you expecting something else?”

Dean’s licked his lips as he glanced at the witch’s mouth. “Uh, no–nothing I guess.” He lowered his head and bit his lip, trying to hide the flush on his cheeks.

~*~*~*~*~

The townspeople started filtering out around midnight. They congratulated Dean and Castiel on their bonding and wished them well before returning to their homes.

Sam sat with his brother and watched the servants clear tables and sweep the floors.

“Think you could get used to this?” Sam asked as he scratched behind Charlies ears.

Dean watched an older woman in a grey dress kiss Castiel on the cheek. “You know, it’s not really my thing.” He took a long drink, emptying his cup. A servant whisked it away with a nod. “I think I prefer the hut. Having people wait on you hand and foot just feels weird.”

“I know what you mean.” He lifted the sleeping cat to his chest and stood from his chair. “I think we should get going.”

Dean looked up at his brother. “You aren’t staying? There’s gotta be at least ten extra rooms here.”

Sam shook his head. “Nah, I gotta get her home. You’ll be busy with Cas for a while anyway and I don’t want to um…interrupt anything.” He bit back a smirk and patted his brother on the shoulder.

“There’s nothing to interrupt, bitch,” Dean grumbled as they made their way to the large wooden doors. 

Sam huffed a laugh. “We’ll be back in a few days anyway, jerk.”

Dean hugged his brother goodbye and ran his finger through Charlies whiskers making her face twitch. “See ya later guys.” Dean watched his brother and his sleeping familiar ride off into the night.

“That wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be,” Castiel confessed. “How are you feeling?”

Dean ran a hand down his cheek and shrugged. “I mean, I’m kinda tired and I could really use a bath, but other than that I’m pretty good.”

“I could show you to the bath house if you’d like,” the witch offered.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You have your own bath house here?”

Castiel shrugged. “Unless father had it removed, it should still be in the eastern side of the castle.”

Dean let himself be lead down a long corridor lit with torches. Large portraits hung from the walls depicting the Novak family. Dean stopped in front of one of the smaller paintings and pointed to a small black haired boy.

“Is that you?”

Castiel groaned. “Yes, mother insisted we sit for a portrait. It was agonizing. Trying to keep four children under the age of twelve still for three hours is nearly impossible and involves a lot of yelling.”

Dean pointed to a small raven haired girl. “Is that—”

“Amara, yes. She was four when this was done.”

“She’s beautiful. She looks so much older than a four year old.”

Castiel swallowed thickly. “The bath is probably ready. We should get going before it cools.” He turned quickly and continued walking down the hall.

Dean knit his eyebrows together and followed behind the witch. _Mom and sister are off limits, got it,_ he thought. He watched Castiel’s stride falter and felt a throb in his chest. “Shit,” he whispered. He quickened his pace and caught up to the witch and gently pulled on his arm. “I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean—I get it. There’s things I don’t need to know about. Family can be complicated.”

The witch sighed and closed his eyes. “There’s a room through that door,” he gestured towards the end of the hall. “You can undressed and head into the bath. I’ll join you in a few minutes.”

Dean gaped at the witch as he quickly walked into a different room and shut the door behind him.

_Holy shit._

He made his way into the changing room on shaky legs and undressed in a fog. Castiel was going to join him. In the bath. Presumably naked.

_Holy shit._

He folded his clothes and set them on a large bench that sprawled the length of the room before wrapping a towel around his waist. His hand hesitated on the doorknob for a moment.

_You can do this. Not a big deal. It’s just a bath. With a guy. Who happens to be stupidly good looking._

Before he could finish he’s internal panic, his hand acted on it’s own accord and yanked the door open. He walked out into a perfectly square room with large steaming pool in the middle. Fire pits lined the sides and created a warm glow in the room. The water was a milky white color and smelled of lavender and honey. There were woven baskets filled with soaps and large sponges on either side.

Dean looked around the room, making sure he was alone before stripping off his towel and leaving it on wooden peg sticking out of a pillar. He lowered himself into the bath and closed his eyes, basking in the hot water rising to his chest. He hummed to himself and let his fingers glide through the milky water. A few quiet minutes passed until Dean heard the creek of a door being opened. He opened his eyes to see Castiel standing at the opposite end of the bath. His heart sped up as he watched the witch walk towards him.

“May I join you?” the witch asked, his voice husky and laced with uncertainty.

Dean leaned forward in order to cover himself. “Y-yeah, of course. It’s your castle.” He watched as Castiel loosened the towel around his waist before quickly looking anywhere but the witch. He stared at the fire to his right and tried not to think about the fact that Castiel was currently naked and climbing into the pool.

“Technically, it’s both of ours now.” He slipped into the water and rested his arms on the edge of the pool.

Dean watched the water ripple and splash against the side of the pool before stilling. He glanced over and was relieved when he saw Castiel was sunk up to his waist in the bath. He looked calm and utterly relaxed as he rested his head against the edge of the pool and closed his eyes. Dean licked his lips and reached out of the bath to pull a basket of toiletries closer. He picked out a tan sponge and a bottle of white soap and lathered it until it was foaming.

Castiel popped an eye open and watched as Dean ran the sponge up his forearm and across his chest. He pinched his eye closed before Dean could see the orange forming around his pupil.

Foamy bubbles surrounded Dean’s waist as he sunk the sponge lower. Wiping over his bonding mark and down his stomach, he watched as Castiel’s breathing hitched and pinched his eyes shut. He smiled to himself when he felt the mark tingle.

“Want me get your back?” Dean asked, finally breaking the silence.

Castiel’s eyes shot open. “That’s not necess—” He stopped when Dean slowly waded towards him. He felt the familiars knee knock into his own and a hand on his shoulder gently spin him around.

“We had a long ride here, you must be sore,” Dean said as he soaked the sponge in the water. He pulled it up and let it drip down the witch’s back before pressing it between is shoulder blades. He felt Castiel shiver against the touch. He smiled to himself and squeezed the sponge on the back of Cas’ neck. He pressed down harder on the side of the witch’s neck.

Castiel bit back a moan when he felt the pressure of Dean’s hand on his neck. He let out a long breath through his nose and gripped the edge of the pool.

“That—,” he sighed heavily and licked his lips. “That feels very good.” He felt his chest spark and tightened his grip.

“You’re all tense.” Dean leaned close to the witch’s ear. “Relax,” he whispered.

The witch’s breath caught in his throat and let out an involuntary moan. His hands slipped off the edge and sunk into the water as he leaned into Dean’s touch. He rolled his head to the side and sighed heavily as Dean worked out the knots in his back.

“There ya go,” Dean smiled as the witch let himself rest against his chest. His hands worked their way up the witch’s neck and slipped over his shoulders to his chest. Deans fingertips grazed his collar bones and sunk in to the muscle below it. He lowered his head and let his nose graze the base of Castiel’s neck, breathing in the scent of the soap. “Smells so good,” he whispered, his lips gently grazing the skin between the witch’s neck and shoulder.

“Dean,” Castiel breathed out. His hand rose out of the water and reached up to grip the familiar gently by the back of his neck. He moaned loudly when he felt Dean’s stubbled chin press into his shoulder and his mouth wrap around the sensitive skin there. His eyes flew open and saw his reflection in the water. Bright orange eyes stared back at him as he gripped Dean’s neck tighter.

Dean licked and sucked gently at the witch’s neck as his arm wrapped tightly around Cas’ waist, pulling him onto his lap. He rutted his growing erection into the witch’s ass and bit down harder.

“Oh Gods, Dean,” Castiel whimpered as he felt the familiars hand sink below the water and graze his cock. His heart raced as his bonding mark flickered to life. Orange sparks shot across his chest and lit up the mark as he panted.

Dean wrapped his hand around the witch’s cock and stroked it’s length slowly. He pressed kisses up Castiel’s neck to his ear and bit gently on his earlobe.

“Wanna make you feel good, Cas,” he breathed out. He watched as goosebumps rose on the witch’s skin and licked them roughly.

Castiel shuddered and rutted up into Dean’s fist, tugging his hair. “Please,” he begged, not knowing exactly what for.

“I got you, Cas,” Dean promised. He tightened his grip and stroked harder now, biting and licking the witch’s skin anywhere he could.

The two were completely distracted with one another that they didn’t hear the main door creek open.

“S-Sir Novak?” a servant called out timidly.

Dean’s eyes widened as he pulled away quickly, the water sloshing over the edges of the pool.

Castiel let out a strangled breath as his chest heaved, immediately missing the warmth of Dean behind him.

“What is it?” he asked harshly.

“Your—your father has requested to speak with you.”

Dean licked his lips and stared at his reflection in the water.

“I’ll be there in a moment. Please show Dean to his room.” Castiel muttered, wiping a wet hand over his face.

The servant bowed and left quickly.

“Cas, are you alri—”

“I’m fine. Goodnight, Dean.” Castiel rose quickly from the water and grabbed his towel, slinging it around his waist before walking into the changing room.

Dean flinched as the door slammed. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the bonding mark lose it’s warmth


	5. Chapter 5

Dean dressed in silence after dying off in the changing room. His mind was racing as he yanked his shirt over his head.

_Fucking stupid,_ he thought. _Stupidstupidstupid. Never should’ve gotten involved with a witch._

His heart sank and his stomach twisted. Castiel must’ve been walking further and further into the castle and stretching the bond.

“Can’t even be away from the damn witch for more than five minutes without—arg,” he doubled over and held his stomach. “Fuck,” he hissed. He flung the door open and headed down the corridor towards the main hall. The servants were finishing cleaning up after the party and talking quietly. A little girl noticed Dean in the doorway and cleared her throat. The others turned and smiled.

“Hello, Mr. Winchester. Is there something we can help you with?” an older woman asked.

“Uh, you wouldn’t happen to know where Cas is, do you? He’s supposed to be with his father and I,” he gripped his stomach tighter, “I have no idea where that is.”

The woman wiped her hands on her apron and quickly walked over, taking Dean by the arm. “He’ll be in his chambers, I can take you,” she smiled.

Dean raised a hand to the servants and let himself be led back down the hallway.

“He’s too far away, yes?” 

Dean swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be there soon Mr. Winchester.”

“Dean. Please, call me Dean.”

The maid nodded and directed him down a spiral flight of stone stairs. She plucked a torch off the wall and handed it to Dean. “He will be at the bottom of the stairs on the right.”

Dean nodded a thanks to the maid before she turned and walked quickly down the hallway. He walked slowly down the stairs feeling slightly better already being closer to the witch. He reached a landing and came to another long hallway. He could hear voices murmuring behind a door but his attention was directed to the stairs that still wound deeper under the castle. He stuck his neck out and turned his ear towards what sounded like humming.

The groan of a door opening pulled his attention.

“Dean,” Castiel breathed. “What are you doing down here?”

The familiar waved a hand vaguely towards his stomach. “Uh, not really feelin’ so hot.”

The witch frowned. “Yes, I felt it too. I apologize. Father needed to speak with me and I assumed it would be in the throne room.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah that’s where I looked first. Some lady led me down here.”

They stared at each other for an agonizingly long minute before Dean cleared his throat.

“Cas, can we talk abo—”

“You must be tired. Let me show you to our room.” Castiel walked quickly up the stairs two at a time as Dean followed slowly behind. He watched as Castiel stopped in front of a set of large wooden doors with his hand on the knob. He glanced at Dean before pushing them open and gestured Dean inside.

There was a large bed pushed against the right side of the room covered in blue blankets and fur throws. A dusty desk sat in the corner covered in old books and loose papers. Dean walked inside the room and up to a bookshelf stuffed with wooden toys and more books. There were simple drawings of bugs and flowers pinned to the wall and a small burn mark in the center of the floor.

Dean turned to Castiel who was scuffing his toe in the entry way. “This is your room, isn’t it?”

Without looking up, Castiel grinned. “What was your first clue?”

Dean walked over and tapped his foot on the burn mark and Castiel chuckled, running a hand through his still damp hair. “Plus, I don’t think other kids read this much.”

“There wasn’t much else for me to do when I was little so,” Castiel waved a hand towards the bookshelf. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Cas’ face fall.

“Must be weird coming back,” Dean muttered as he ran his fingers through the thick fur of what used to be a deer.

“That’s an understatement.” Castiel sighed and walked over to sit next to Dean. “I hated this place,” he whispered. “I couldn’t wait to leave.” He looked up to the faded stars on the ceiling. “Do you see those?”

Dean looked up and nodded.

“My mother painted those for me when I was three. She would spend a lot of time in here with me while the others were in class.” He leaned back on his elbows and stared at the ceiling.

“Class?” Dean asked, laying down next to the witch.

“We— _they_ had tutors. Father brought them in from all over the world to teach my siblings how to cast and brew.” He pulled his eyebrows together and frowned. “It didn’t take long for them to realize I was a lost cause and suggested I spend my time doing something else.”

Dean laid on his side and propped himself up on an elbow. “And that something else was being stuck in your room?”

“Essentially. I was bitter about it for a long time, but I figured I’d spend my time learning. Gabriel, as annoying as he is,” he chuckled, “gave me great advice. He said I should read and learn as much as I possibly could so I’d be ready.”

“Ready for what?”

Castiel shrugged. “I have no idea.”

They lay there and watched the stars in comfortable silence. Dean watched as Castiel’s eyes grew heavy and began to close. He pulled a blanket up from the bottom of the bed and covered the witch, smiling as he immediately nuzzled into it. He laid down next to him and slipped the deer fur over his body. He reached out and ran a fingertip through the witch’s hair before closing his eyes.

_Goodnight, Cas._

_~*~*~*~*~*_

Castiel pressed his face into the soft pillow and sighed. He felt a steady breath gently puffing against cheek as he peeled his eyes open. The sun was shining through the window and blanketed Dean in a soft yellow glow. He smiled softly and trailed his fingers up the familiars arm to cup his cheek. Dean hummed in his sleep and leaned into the touch. Castiel let his hand drift to Dean’s chest and traced the bonding marks with feather light touches. Orange sparks chased his fingertips and tingled under his skin.

“Tickles,” Dean mumbled. He shifted closer to the witch and draped an arm around the witch’s waist.

Castiel chuckled and felt his chest swell. “It’s time to wake up, Dean.”

The familiar burrowed deeper into the blankets and shook his head, tightening his grip on the witch’s hip. A sharp intake of breath made him open his tired eyes. The first thing he saw was a pair of blue eyes with orange sparks flickering through them. He grinned and pressed his fingers roughly into the witch’s hip as he rolled his hips forward.

“Dean,” Castiel gasped, his eyes now flaming. “We should—o-o-oh,” he moaned as Dean’s hand slipped lower, now grazing his hardening cock.

“Do you want this?” Dean barely whispered. His leaned in and brushed his lips against Cas’ chest.

Castiel nodded quickly. “I do. Yes,” he hissed when Dean’s fingers lightly stroked the head of his cock. “But I’ve never—” The breath punched from his lungs as Dean gripped him tight and slid his thumb over the witch’s slit.

Dean kissed his way up Castiel’s chest and looked into his flaming eyes. He licked his lips and smirked when he felt the witch fuck himself into his fist.

“Never what?” Dean whispered, leaning close enough to the witch’s mouth that he could feel his staggered breaths against his lips.

A knock at the door made Castiel jump.

“What?” he barked, his voice breaking.

“Sir it’s time for your lesson,” a timid voice called from the other side of the door.

Castiel looked back to Dean who sighed and rolled out of bed. Frustratingly running a hand through his hair, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and hung his head.

“Dean, I—”

“It’s fine, Cas,” Dean huffed as he pulled on a pair of pants.

“No, it’s not. Before we were interrupted I was going to say,” he sighed heavily and pinched his eyes closed, “I’ve never—been with anyone. Like that.” He gestured towards the center of the bed where they were laying moments before.

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at the back of the witch’s head. “You’re joking.”

Castiel stood and turned to face Dean. “Does it look like I’m joking? Dean, I left the castle when I was young. I live in a hut and avoid people at all costs. Is it really so hard to believe that I’ve never—never done—”

Dean walked quickly over to his witch and ran his hands up and down the mans arms. “Hey, it’s ok. I’m sorry. I just kinda figured, y’know,” Dean shrugged.

“Know what?”

Dean scoffed. “Look at yourself, Castiel.” The familiar turned the witch around and faced a floor length mirror in the corner of the room. He hooked his chin over Cas’ shoulder and ran his hands up his neck. “You’re amazing. Sexy as hell.” His fingers threaded through his wild bedhead. “Your hair, your body, fuck Cas, your _eyes_? Seeing their reaction when I touch you drives me crazy.” He nuzzled his nose into the crook of the witch’s neck and inhaled deeply. “ _You_ drive me crazy. Never been like this with anyone else,” he whispered.

Castiel bit back a smile and lowered his gaze from the mirror. “And to think, a few days ago you were dead set on not being my familiar.”

Dean rolled his eyes and let his hands fall to the witch’s hips. “Even if it wasn’t for the bond I don’t think I could stay away from you. But if you aren’t comfortable with the touching or the—y’know, other stuff yet, just say the word and I’ll back off.”

The witch felt his mark spark and watched in the mirror as it glowed to life. “I–I like what we’ve done so far,” he confessed in a quiet voice. He felt Dean smile against his neck and plant a soft kiss there.

Another knock made both men groan.

“Coming,” Castiel called out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean sat with his feet perched on an old table in the library as he watched Castiel clumsily read Latin words aloud.

“Misce casia, hamaemilla, et ocimum in patera post machinim,” the witch mumbled as he sprinkled herbs into a bowl.

“Machin _am_ ,” Dean corrected.

Castiel looked up long enough to scowl at the witch and return to his book.

“Iterate interdum haec verba: Haud equidem tali me, avertam oculos meos, et vidi cum viridi caeruleo per eam!” He tossed a lit match into the bowl and it immediately erupted in a green smoke. “Dean, look.”

Dean watched the witch bat his eyelashes. “No shit!” He scooted closer and looked into the witch’s once blue eyes. “They’re the same color as mine now!” He took Castiel’s chin between his thumb and pointer finger and rolled his head from side to side, examining them. “That’s fucking cool, Cas. Can you change your hair and everything, too?”

The witch shrugged and rubbed at his eyes. “Most likely. It’s a simple transformation spell." He blinked rapidly and Dean watched as they changed back to blue.

“Simple? Cas a week ago you couldn’t do any of this. Now you’re changin’ your eye color on a whim. That’s awesome, I’m proud of you.” He felt his mark warm and saw the blush rise on Cas’ cheeks. “I think you’re ready for bigger stuff.”

“Like what?”

Dean tapped his chin and looked around the room. “There,” he pointed at a large candlestick on the mantel above a fireplace. “Turn that into a plant.”

“Dean, I don’t think–”

“Exactly, don’t think. Just do.” Dean gripped the witch by his shoulders and pulled him up into a standing position. “Try. For me,” he breathed against the witch’s neck.

Castiel sighed and rolled his head from side to side. “Ok. Ok, I can do this.” He stared at the candlestick hard and clenched his fist. “Virtute implere manus, convertat huius candelabri ut autem flos.” He rose his palms up and watched as orange wisps circled his wrists before floating towards the candlestick. It swirled around the silver stick and clung to it as leaves and petals blossomed from it’s stem. The mist dissipated and Castiel gasped as he walked over to the fireplace.

He plucked the rose off the mantle and walked back to his familiar, smiling widely as he handed it to him.

Dean took the rose and sniffed it deeply. “You’re a natural, Cas.”

~*~*~*~*~

“Are you sure?”

Dean hopped from foot to foot and shook out his hands. “Yeah, definitely. You basically mastered casting and brewing this week, this is the next step.”

Castiel bit his cheek. “I don’t know. I don’t like the thought of you being in pain.”

Dean walked up to the witch and rested his hands on either shoulder. “Hey, not that I don’t like being in the same room as you all the time, but at some point we’re going to have to be apart. We gotta test it.” Castiel sighed and lifted his hands to rest on the familiars wrists. “As awesome as you are, Cas, I don’t think it’ll be that hard. Just—push the pain away and find me as fast as possible ok? It’ll be alright. If I can’t take it before you find me, I’ll come back and we’ll meet here. Sound good?”

Castiel nodded.

“Great,” Dean beamed. When he suggested that they test the bonds Castiel was reluctant at first, but with Dean’s incessant pestering, the witch finally gave in. The only stipulation was that Dean had to be in his familiars form because he was stronger that way and could hold out longer.

“Ready?” Dean stepped back and tilted his head back and forth, cracking his neck.

“As I’ll ever be,” the witch sighed.

Dean took his shirt off and tossed it on the table. He lifted his arms out to the side and Castiel watched as feathers started sprouting from his skin. His face contorted and his eyes changed from green to a brilliant yellow. His body shrunk and his bones cracked as his familiars form took over. Once he was changed he flapped his wings and hopped over to Castiel, his talons clicking on the stone floor.

Castiel chuckled and knelt down to pick him up.

_Careful, those fuckers are sharp,_ Dean thought as he perched on the witch’s arm.

“Not too far the first time, alright little one?” Castiel held his arm out to the side.

Dean rolled his eyes, which made the witch laugh. _Give me two minutes._ He tightened his grip around Castiel’s arm slightly before pushing off and flying into the air. He flapped up towards the chandeliers and swooped down to the witch before he soared out the doors.

He wove his way through the halls and down a flight of stairs, scaring a maid carrying a basket of laundry. He could feel the bond pulling but wanted to push past it and go further. He flew down another set of stairs and recognized that he was near Chuck’s chambers. He rested on the large stone landing and hopped towards a spiral staircase, cocking his ear to the side.

A light melody was floating up the staircase. The same humming that he heard last time he was looking for Castiel seemed to be calling to him. He lifted off the stone floor and carefully flew down the steps until he reached the bottom.

An uneasy feeling immediately hit him. He couldn’t tell if it was being away from his witch or the dimly lit cell in front of him. The humming was louder and seemed to be coming from it. He hopped towards it but stopped when he heard movement. His heart hammered in his chest when he heard chains rattle.

“Come closer, little one,” a voice cooed.

Dean immediately walked forward even though his mind was telling him to get the hell out of there. He was close enough now to see the form of a person kneeling on the floor. Their arms were above their head, shackled by chains bolted to the wall. There was hay and blankets covering up something painted in red on the floor.

“Aren’t you the prettiest little bird. What’s your name?” The chains clinked slightly as the figure shifted.

_Dean Winchester,_ he said without thinking

_Why are you saying your own name? I’m coming to find you, by the way,_ Castiel thought to his familiar.

“Dean Winchester,” the figure hummed. “I’ve never heard of you. Who might you belong to?”

_Castiel Novak._

_Again, why are you speaking our names? And how far did you fly? You aren’t even on the second floor!_

“Interesting. That’s very unfortunate for you. I hear he’s quite the dud as far as witches go,” the figure chuckled darkly.

Dean lowered his body to the floor and glared into the cell.

“Oh, little one, don’t worry. I’m sure he’s improved since we last met. Would you mind doing me a favor? You see, I’ve been in this cell for so long and I’m _dying_ to stretch my legs. I can barely stand up in here and my knees are sore from kneeling. Would you mind coming closer?”

Dean hopped to the edge of the cell quickly and peered inside. A woman with long, matted brown hair sat in the middle of the cell. Her black frock was ripped and covered in dirt, her skin covered in bruises and caked mud. She looked up to the familiar with dark brown eyes and smiled.

“Do you see the red mark just there?” She pointed with a crooked finger over her shackles.

_Dean I can’t find you. I can’t even feel where you are. Is everything ok?_

“Answer him little one. Tell him you’re fine and to keep looking.”

_I’m alright. You just suck at this. Come and find me, Cas._

“Good boy,” she smiled wickedly. “Now, if you don’t mind, would you use your talons and scratch at that line for me? I’d be so, so thankful if you did.” She licked her lips and shifted anxiously.

Dean titled his head and stared at the line on the floor.

“I would be in your debt,” she promised. “One little scratch, that’s all you have to do. Please, little one. You can do this for me can’t you?” She rose off her knees and into a crouched position.

Dean willed himself to fly away, to go tell Castiel about what he found, but instead he felt himself reach out a talon and scrape it across the stone floor.

All at once, the chains fell off the woman’s wrist and clattered to the floor. She rose up and smiled wickedly at the hawk. She raised her hand and a burst of blue magic hurdled towards the cell door and blasted it open. Dean fluttered backwards as his heart slammed in his chest.

The woman walked out of the cell and ran her hands down her head and body. The mud and dirt disappeared as her hair smoothed out and shined in the light of a torch. Her once tattered and ripped frock turned into and elegant, sparkling dress as it swished up to the familiar. She reached out and ran a sharp fingernail through his feathers and smiled.

_Who are you?_

“My name is Amara. Tell Castiel I’ll see him soon.” With a flick of her wrist, blue smoke surrounded her body she she vanished.

When Dean came to, the first thing he saw were a pair of very worried blue eyes staring at him.

“Oh Dean, thank the Gods you’re alright.” Castiel rested his palm on the familiars forehead and frowned. “How are you feeling?”

Dean blinked slowly and reached up to grab the witch’s hand. “M’fine.” He looked around the room and realized Gabriel, Lucy, and Chuck were standing behind his witch. “What’s with the audience?”

Castiel swallowed thickly. “I found you laying outside my fathers chambers. Are you hurt? You’ve been unconscious for an hour or so.”

Dean sat up and cleared his throat. Castiel quickly grabbed a cup off the table and offered it to him. “I’m not hurt. Just feel—I dunno, weird.”

“Do you remember anything before you passed out?” Gabriel asked.

Dean opened his mouth but was interrupted. “Let’s not bombard him with questions,” Chuck said as he ran a hand through his hair. “He probably was just too far away from Castiel, right?”

Dean shook his head. “No, I don’t think that was it. I don’t feel like—it’s not like the first time I was too far away.” He lowered his head and swirled his cup before taking a drink. “I remember flying down a flight of stairs and seeing your chambers,” he pointed to Chuck. “And then—” he sighed and rubbed his head. “There was this noise coming from down the stairs.”

“The stairs next to my chambers?” Chuck asked nervously.

Deans eyes widened as he began to remember. “Shit. _Oh_ shit.” Dean stood on shaky legs and grabbed Castiel. “She said—she said she’d be in my debt if I helped her. I swear, Cas. I didn’t want to. It was like—like she fucking _made_ me do it. I’m so sorry.”

Castiel began to tremble as he clung to his familiar. 

“Who? Who Dean? What happened exactly?” Gabriel asked as he reached out for Lucy. She wrapped her arm around his waist and held him close.

“She was chained to the wall. She said if I helped her, I’d be in her debt. She asked me—” Dean shook his head, “she told me to scratch something on the floor and when I did—Oh Gods.” He took a deep breath and blew it out. “I think I released her. She blew the door open and said to tell you that she’d see you soon.”

“Who was it?” Castiel asked, his voice shaking.

Dean pinched his eyes shut and frowned hard. “Cas, I’m so sorry. It was Amara.”

Castiel’s body stiffened immediately. “That’s not—-that’s impossible. She’s dead.” He looked to his father who was pale and shaking. “Tell me that’s not possible,” he shouted as his eyes flecked with orange.

Everyone stared at Chuck for what felt like forever. He licked his lips and shifted on his feet.

“Dad, what’s going on?” Gabriel’s voice shook as he spoke.

Chuck sighed and reached over to grab a cup off the table. He drank it all in one large gulp before clearing his throat.

“You were all too young to remember,” he whispered, “but when Amara turned six, she started developing powers at an alarming rate. Your mother and I couldn’t keep up and we had no idea what to do.” He looked to Gabriel and frowned. “Do you remember your horse Pearl?”

Gabriel nodded. “I remember you telling me I couldn’t ride her anymore because she fell and broke her leg.”

“One night, your mother came home from visiting her sister and rode into the stable to put her horse away. She found—” he cleared his throat roughly and looked at the ground. “She found Amara with Pearl. Your sister had cut–” his voice broke as his eyes began to water. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists. “She cut open Pearl and removed her heart. Your mother found her covered in blood and playing with her entrails.” He turned to Gabriel and reached out to him. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

Gabriel flinched away and backed up into Lucy.

“Don’t you dare,” she hissed. “Don’t touch him.”

Chucks hand felt limply to his side. “Your mother was in shock. She asked Amara why she did it. She said she ‘wanted to see a how her insides worked’. Your mother and I thought it was misplaced curiosity—”

“Misplaced curiosity?” Dean gasped.

Chuck raised a hand in his direction. “It’s horrible, but some gifted children do those things. They-they—they want to know everything and go to lengths to learn. We thought that’s what it was until we found her familiar.”

“Rosy. I remember her,” Castiel whispered to himself. “She was a fox we found wandering in the woods behind the castle.”

Chuck nodded. “About a week after the bonding ceremony Rosy went missing. We thought we were wrong and Rosy wasn’t Amara’s true familiar. But we found her in your sisters toy chest one day. She had been killed and made to look like a stuffed animal.”

Castiel gripped Dean’s hand tight and let out a disgusted sound.

“She started showing sings of immense power. She got upset with her chambermaid and froze her to the floor. She screamed so loud once that every candle in the castle blew out. The most worrying thing though—”

“The _most_ worrying?” Gabriel scoffed. “You’d think that was when she disemboweled my fucking horse!” Lucy held him gently as tears ran down his face.

Chuck flinched at the words. “She could make people do anything she wanted just by speaking to them. Your mother thought it was mind control and I agreed.” He looked to Castiel. “You don’t understand the things she capable of.”

“I’m starting to,” the witch hissed. “Why didn’t you help her? Teach her to control her powers, not lock her away in a cell!” His eyes flared with orange and Dean felt a river of fear and hatred run through his mark.

“You don’t understand, son. She scared off or killed any teacher we brought in. You remember Sir Crowley of Near Garden, the most powerful witch in the state? He’s buried in the woods behind the castle.” Chuck shook his head and sat in a chair next to the table. “She was too powerful and unwilling to reign in her powers. Your mother and I did what we had to do. For everyone’s safety.”

“And I let her out,” Dean whispered. “It’s all my fault.”

“No,” Castiel said immediately. He held Dean’s face between his hands and stroked his thumbs over the familiars cheeks. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t know.”

“Dean, do you know where she went?” Lucy asked in a shaky voice.

The familiar shook his head. “All she said is that she would see Cas soon.”

“Well that’s not terrifying at all,” Gabriel scoffed.

“We need to find her immediately,” Castiel said as he turned to his father. “Where would she have gone?”

Chuck hung his head and shrugged.

“Well think harder!” Castiel shouted. His hands began to shake and glow orange.

“I don’t know!” Chuck cried out. “She rarely left the castle walls and wasn’t exactly a sentimental child. She never played or had friends or—”

“Wait,” Gabriel looked to his brother with wide eyes. “The river. We made a fort by the river, remember? We used to play knights and dragons. We would sneak down there at night and tell scary stories.”

“It’s worth a shot. What are we waiting for? Let’s go.” Dean tugged Castiel’s hand and pulled him towards the door.

“Dean, wait. We can’t just go and—and what? _Kill_ my sister? No.” He planted his feet and pulled his hand away.

Dean spun around and glared at his witch. “She’s gonna kill _you_ , Cas. I didn’t get the sense that she’s looking for a family reunion. She’s pissed, and powerful.”

“All the more reason to be prepared,” Gabriel said. “We’re going to need potions an–and people. The more power the better.”

“I’ll go with you,” Lucy said, lacing her fingers through her witch’s hand.

“I could rally the guards and soldiers,” Chuck offered.

“No. No, no, no!” Castiel shouted. He walked up to his father and looked down at him. “She’s been locked up her whole life. She’s lonely and scared. And if she’s half as powerful as you say she is, she’ll wipe them out with a flick of her wrist. Are you willing to sacrifice your whole army to try and kill your daughter?” Castiel turned to his familiar. “Dean and I will go alone.”

“Like hell you will,” Gabriel scowled.

“She wanted to see me. She didn’t mention anyone else. Dean and I can’t be very far apart from each other so we have to go together. I will not risk you or Lucy’s life. I wont. That’s final,” he said cutting his hand through the air.

“Why you? What makes you so special?” Lucy asked.

Castiel ran a hand through his hair. “We were close. Closer than any of the siblings,” he sighed. “She would come into my room when she was young and sleep on my floor when there was a storm. The lightning scared her and I would tell her stories until she fell asleep. We—we were best friends for a few years until,” he trailed off.

“Then we’ll go. But Cas,” Dean cupped his witch’s cheek gently. “We’re going to be prepared. You’re strong but I’m afraid she’s stronger. Gabriel is right. We’ll need potions. I’m not going out there without you being protected.”

Dean felt his mark begin to warm and sparkle.

“You’re right,” Castiel sighed.

“Alright, then,” Gabriel clapped his hands. “Let’s start brewing.”


	6. Chapter 6

A raven was sent to Sam and Charlie that night. By morning the pair arrived with sacks of herbs and corked bottles. They dismounted their horses quickly and Sam wrapped Dean in a tight hug.

For a moment, he let his brother cling to him. Charlie stood by with worried eyes wringing her hands.

“Ok, that’s enough of that,” Dean muttered, gently pushing his brother off his shoulders. “Come on inside.”

Charlie hurried along side Dean and took his hand. “So, how’s Castiel holding up?”

Dean squeezed her hand and ran his free hand through his hair. “Not great? I mean, he learned his sister was alive and kept in a cell for decades until I let her out to wreak havoc on the world yesterday so…” he trailed off as the draw bridge closed loudly behind them.

“He can’t possibly blame you,” Sam said as he hoisted a bag over his shoulder.

“Of course not. He’s pissed at his dad and rightfully so. I’m pissed at myself. I can’t believe I let her get to me like that.” They walked through the castles’ entrance and into the main hall.

It was buzzing with activity. Maids and servants were blockading the doors and windows while others were holding hands in a large circle and praying.

Charlie stopped and let go of Dean’s hand. “Who is that?” she asked, nodding towards the woman curled protectively around Gabriel.

“That’s Gabe’s familiar Lucy.” Dean turned and watched Charlie stare at the woman. “See something you like?”

Charlie’s eyes widened as she punched Dean in the shoulder. “Shut up,” she hissed.

Dean chuckled. “Hey, Gabe! C’mere.”

“Dean Winchester, I swear to the Gods—-”

“Hey, big guy. Long time no see.” Gabriel sauntered up to Sam and licked his lips.

“Real subtle, Gabriel,” Lucy sighed. “Hello, you must be Charlie.” Lucy held out her hand towards the redhead.

“Yea—yep. That’s me. I’m Charlie,” the familiar stammered. She felt herself be gently tugged forward and was mere inches from Lucy now. 

“You have the most gorgeous eyes I’ve ever seen,” Lucy purred. “Gabriel, isn’t she just darling?” Charlie swallowed hard and flushed immediately.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and _I’m_ the subtle one. Come on, Cassie is waiting in the armory.”

~*~*~*~*~

“So, Castiel wasn’t with you when we met at the gates. Does that mean you can be further apart now?” Sam set little glass bottles on the table and held out his hand for Charlie to hand him the other bag.

“Yeah, it’s pretty awesome actually. A week of training and Cas is better than any other seasoned witch I’ve met.” Dean beamed at the witch who had his nose stuffed deep into an old book. “You should’ve seen it, Sam. Transmutation was a breeze. He turned a candlestick into a rose his first try.”

“Bullshit,” Charlie gasped. Castiel peeked over his book and raised an eyebrow. “I mean—Sorry, Cas. I just mean, not even Sam can do that easily. No offence.”

“None taken,” Sam said shaking his head. “That’s—that’s really impressive. What else can you do?”

Castiel set the book down and stood from his chair. He walked over to the fireplace and held out a hand. A thin line of orange flames shot out from his palm and lit the tinder on fire.

“Gods,” Sam gasped. “You didn’t even—” he looked to his brother who was smiling with pride. “He didn’t need to say anything. He just—”

“I learned that the first night Dean stayed at my hut.”

“That’s nothin’.” Dean crossed his arms and grinned. “Show them the goods, Cas,” he said with a wink.

Castiel rolled his eyes but walked to the center of the room. He held his hands in the air and closed his eyes. A mist formed in the air and gently swooped down and enveloped the familiar.

Charlie inhaled sharply and let out a small laugh.

“What is it?” Sam said taking hold of her arm. “Dean what’s he doing?”

“That’s—,” Charlie’s voice broke as her eyes watered. “That’s my mom. And my dad!” She reached her arms out and felt goosebumps rise on her skin.

“He’s showing her what she desires most,” Dean whispered.

Charlie blinked the tears from her eyes and sighed heavily as the fog dissipated. She bounded over to the witch and hugged him tightly. “Thank you, Castiel,” she cried into his shoulder.

The witch ran his hand up and down her back with a smile until she released him. “You’re welcome.”

Sam stared at the witch with wide eyes. “Castiel, I don’t know of _any_ witch that can do that. How did you know you could do that?”

Castiel shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I don’t know. If I think of something I can just do it?”

“He’s awesome,” Dean said as his bonding mark warmed.

The witch blushed and walked over to the table. “You certainly came prepared,” he said, changing the subject.

“Well, yeah. We thought this was going to be a tough fight,” Sam muttered.

“It will be,” Castiel defended. “My sister has untold powers. She could wipe us off the face of the earth with a snap of her fingers.”

Dean flinched at that and frowned.

“Ok, but Castiel? I don’t think you’re going to need to use half of this,” Charlie gestured towards the table. “She’s not going to let you toss a few bottles in her direction and wait to see what happens. And—you’re going to have to get really close to her. I just—” she looked to her witch for help.

Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. “She’s right. If Amara is as powerful as you say she is, none of this will work on her.” He sighed and ran a hand roughly down his face. “Are you sure you can’t just—I don’t know, talk to her?”

Dean snorted a laugh. “Right. ‘Hey Amara, I know you’ve been locked up and neglected your whole life, but hey, let’s talk about not killing your family’ isn’t something she’s gonna go for.”

“If at all costs, I don’t want to hurt my sister. I planned on trying to talk to her, but this,” he gestured towards the table, “was just a precaution. But unfortunately, I think Sam is right.”

Dean turned to the witch. “So, what? No back up? We just go in half cocked and see what happens?”

“I can talk to her, Dean. She’s my sister.” The witch sighed and shook his head. “And if I can’t, then I’ll do what I have to.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Dean let his hands fall and slap against his leg. “We don’t need to stay here and watch potions boil. Let’s get going.”

~*~*~*~*~

They waited until nightfall to leave the castle. Sam and Charlie clung to Dean and held him tight. Gabriel punched his brother in the shoulder and promised to make sure Sam stayed inside the castle “at all costs”.

“Come back in one piece,” Charlie demanded with tears in her eyes.

Dean held her by the back of the neck and kissed her forehead. “I will. Take care of him while I’m gone,” he titled his head to his brother and smiled. “I’m serious, Sammy. Don’t run off and try to find us in the middle of the night in a forest you don’t know how to navigate.”

Sam nodded and pulled his eyebrows together. “I promise, jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean snorted and patted his brothers shoulder.

Chuck timidly walked up to Castiel. “I believe in you, son. If anyone can get through to her, it’s you. I’d like you to take this.” He handed Castiel a long chain with a pendant attached to it. “It was your mothers.”

Castiel held it gently in his hands and clicked the button to open it.

 _My love, My life_ was inscribed on the left side with Castiel’s name was written on the right.

Castiel pulled it over his head and held it close to his chest with tears pricking his eyes.

“Thank you,” he croaked.

Chuck pulled his son in and hugged him gently. “Come home safe.”

Castiel pulled away and cleared his throat. He looked to Dean and nodded.

“Let’s go.”

~*~*~*~*~

The woods were eerily silent. The birds had flown to safety and the cicadas had stopped chirping. The only sounds were the twigs snapping under foot and their hearts pounding.

Dean pushed past a thicket and held it open for the witch. “So when we get to the river, how are we gonna do this?”

Castiel sighed and ducked under a branch. “I suppose I’ll just ask to speak with her.”

Dean frowned. “Cas, it didn’t sound like she wanted to talk.” He grabbed the witch by his arm and stopped him. “I’m worried,” he admitted.

Castiel cupped his familiars face and pulled his eyebrows together. “I know you are. So am I. But I have to do this.”

“I know, doesn’t make it less of a bad idea though.” He looked up into the night sky and squinted. “You know, I bet I could see the river from up there. Why don’t I shift and try to see if she’s actually down there or not?”

Castiel nodded. “That would be helpful. Not all of us have incredible eyesight at night and I’m tired of branches scratching my face.”

Castiel caught Dean’s shirt as he tossed it to him and held it close to his chest. He could hear bones cracking and sinew snapping in the dark. He knew the transformation was complete when Dean landed gently on his shoulder and nuzzled against his face.

 _Be right back,_ he promised before lifting off the witch and climbed high into the sky.

He soared over the woods and was surprised to see they were close to the river.

_Do you see anything?_

_Yeah, we aren’t far away._ He lowered himself into a clearing by the river and glided towards a shabby looking structure. He felt a pull in his chest and landed on the dewy grass. He hopped forward and felt brittle grass and stones under his feet. There was a large circle around the fort where the grass and foliage was dead and dry. _She’s definitely here. Everything surrounding the river here is dead. Can you find me from where you are?_

 _Already on my way to you,_ Castiel thought.

 _Be careful, wouldn’t want to hurt that pretty face of yours more than you already have,_ Dean joked.

He scratched at the dirt and pecked the dead grass as he waited for his witch to arrive. Movement in the fort caught his attention and he cocked an ear towards it. He heard the same humming as he did in the castle and immediately backed away.

Castiel pushed his way into the clearing and walked over to Dean.

_She’s in there. I can hear her humming. Be careful, that’s how she got me last time._

Castiel nodded. _I’m going to call for her._ The witch cleared his throat and clenched his fists.

“Amara! It’s me—Castiel.”

The humming stopped and the woods were dead silent.

“I need to talk to you,” he said quietly. “I know you can hear me.”

The tattered and moldy curtain shifted. A dark figure emerged and stepped outside the fort.

“I wondered how long it would take you.” She looked behind her at the fort and sighed. “We always did love playing here, didn’t we Castiel?”

“We did. Amara I’m sorry. I had no idea what father—”

“Father,” she scoffed. “Yes, let’s talk about father, shall we?” She turned her head and stared at her brother. “Father was one of the most accomplished and revered witch’s for thousands of miles. So why, in all his wisdom, did he only pay attention to Michael and Gabriel?” She tilted her head to the side sharply. “Anna was invisible. You and I were pariahs. A disgrace to the Novak name. You were shunned and I was cast into a cell for decades.” The ground shook and the fort rattled behind her.

“I didn’t know—”

“Because you never asked!” The sky cracked with thunder as she shouted. “You took fathers word as gospel. And when mother died you left. You left me _alone_ in that cell to rot. I could still feel you in the castle, did you know that? I felt your heart warm when mother came into your room while our siblings were tutored. I felt your pain on the lonely nights when you doubted yourself. I felt your heart break the day mother flung herself off the castle walls.”

Dean’s head whipped towards his trembling witch. A current of pain shot through his chest as he watched the sky open and pour rain down.

“She killed herself because of what father did to me. She couldn’t bear knowing her daughter was just below her feet and not do something about it. And then the only person I ever cared about left.”

Castiel’s tears mixed with the rain as he stood there shaking. “Please, just come home Amara. We can talk about this. I can make it better.”

The sky lit up with a streak of lightning and the witch watched as his sister flinched.

“There’s no going back, Castiel. There’s no fixing this,” she shouted over the growing storm. “Everything and everyone you’ve ever loved will suffer just as I have.”

_Cas—_

“And you,” she looked down to Dean. “I suppose I should spare you for freeing me. Come with me. Leave this pathetic excuse of a witch and I’ll give you a life worth being proud of.”

Castiel stepped in front of his familiar and growled. “You’ve been gone a long time, Amara. Things have changed. I’m no longer the helpless witch you grew up with.”

He clenched his fists as Dean felt the bonding mark pulse. The witch’s hands began to glow, swirls of orange crept it’s way up his arms to his chest.

“Well, well,” Amara chuckled, “seems like you’ve learned a new trick, brother. Let’s see what else you can do.”

She held up her hands and a blue bolt of magic shot towards Castiel. His hands flew up immediately and deflected the bolt to the side. The ground seared and popped before being dampened by the rain.

“Stop this, Amara. I don’t want to hurt you!”

“You already have!” the witch screamed. Thunder rumbled in the sky and the ground shook harder. A crack formed at her feet and crept towards Dean. He flapped hard against the wind and rain and lifted into the sky.

Castiel’s eyes flamed with power as he watched Dean struggle to say above the ground. He ran towards his sister with a hand outreached. Orange magic poured from his palm and reached to the witch, leaping over the growing crevasse.

Amara hunched slightly, and lunged towards her brother with a snarl, pushing a pulsing blue orb from her chest. It hurdled through the air and slammed into Castiel’s chest, knocking him to the ground.

 _Give it up, Castiel. I’m stronger than you,_ she thought. 

Dean swooped down next to his witch and felt a strong pain ripple through his body.

_Get up! Cas get up!_

“Shut up.” Amara waved her arm out to the side. Dean’s body flew through the air and landed hard against a rock. He squawked in pain and tried to flap his wing but cried out in pain. She laughed out loud and snapped her fingers in Dean’s direction. Castiel watched as Dean’s body slowly and painfully shifted back into his human form. “Sorry, Castiel. It’ll take twice as long for your pet to heal in his human form. Looks like it’s just you and me now.”

Castiel watched in fear as Dean’s body laid limp on the ground, the rain pelting off his body. Rage coursed through his veins as his body lit up a brilliant shade of orange. He stood, eyes trained on his sister. Flames licked at his arms and rose to his neck. His blue eyes were purely orange save for a tiny speck of black in the middle.

“This is your last warning,” Castiel growled.

Amara smirked. “That’s cute.” She flicked her wrist and in an instant, all Castiel saw was black. Voices started screaming in his head.

_He’s no good_

_He’s worthless_

_Weak_

_Pathetic_

_Useless witch. He’ll never be anything other than a burden_

Images started flickering in his mind. Visions of his siblings running through the castle, watching as Gabriel successfully brewed his first potion, his mothers face creased with worry as she watched Castiel fail over and over and over again. His fathers disappointed looks. Michael’s laughter as he pushed him to the ground.

“No,” he cried weakly.

“Yes,” Amara hissed. “I’m stronger, smarter and better than you’ll ever be. Give up, Castiel, it’s what you’re best at.”

_No, no, no, nonononono!_

A ball of fire burst from his chest and slammed into his sister. She was blasted backwards and landed in the fort and Castiel watched as it crumbled to the ground. He stalked forward and watched his sister struggle to stand. He grunted and shot another ball towards her. She cried out as it hit her and shook as the lightning crashed overhead.

 _Cas….the lightning_ , Dean thought weakly

 _She used to sneak into my room at night when it would storm. The lightning scared her_ he heard himself say to his brother. He looked up into the sky and raised his hands. His power reached into the sky as more lightning streaked across the sky.

“You’ll never—never be able to kill me.” Blood pooled in her mouth and leaked out down over her lips.

“You don’t know me anymore,” Castiel said darkly. He clenched his fist and watched his sister double over in pain, gasping loudly.

“T-then prove it. Kill your sister.”

Do it Cas!

Castiel looked back to his familiar who was still laying on the ground, gripping his side in pain. He felt immense fear course through the bond and immediately backed away until he was near Dean. The familiar blinked up at him through the rain. “You have to do it. She’s going to kill everyone Castiel. Do it!” He coughed hard and winced while holding his ribs.

“See? Pathetic,” Amara grinned wickedly as she rose from the rubble.

Dean groaned loudly as he stood. His breath came in short, jagged puffs as he gripped the witch’s shoulder.

“Seems I didn’t break enough bones in you, little one,” Amara laughed. She held her hand out as blue streaks started hurling towards him.

Dean gasped when Castiel pushed him back and defected the shot back towards her. It shot through her chest and she screamed out in pain as her body hit the ground.

“Now. Cas, now’s your chance,” Dean hissed through the pain.

Castiel looked into the sky once more and conjured all his strength. His hands burned with power and his bonding mark began to sizzle. Lightning danced across the sky and darted down towards them. It shot back up into the sky before it reached the witch’s fingers.

“I can’t!” Castiel shouted. “I’m not—” more lightning cracked over head but never touched down, “I’m not strong enough!”

Amara shifted on the ground and groaned loudly.

“You have to! Take my power! Take everything!” Dean screamed. “Use me!”

“No! I can’t—I can’t do that to you,” the witch panted. His fingers began to flicker and lose their color as Amara pushed off the ground.

Castiel’s eyes widened as he watched her rise to her feet. The sound of the storm was deafening now and he couldn’t hear Dean anymore. His arms fell to his side as he cried out in frustration.

A pressure on his shoulder made him turn.

Dean grabbed his witch’s face in his hands and ran his thumbs over his cheekbones. Thunder cracked overhead and rain soaked them to the bone but all Castiel could focus on was his familiar. Dean licked his already wet lips and stared into the witch’s eyes.

“I love you, Castiel,” he heard the familiar say over the rolling storm.

Castiel’s breath caught in his throat as their lips crashed together for the first time. He gripped Dean by the back of the neck and pulled him in closer, drinking in his power.

Orange flames rose from the ground around them and shot into the sky. It swirled around them with the whipping wind and lit up the night. It felt like being in the middle of a tornado as their mouths worked against the others. Their bonding marks reached out to each other as their magic intertwined, pulling them closer together. Castiel vaguely registers the silence before a massive ear splitting crack poured out of the sky. Brilliant lights shot down and surrounded Amara before she could get closer to them. A single bolt of lightning pierced through the darkness and into her body. She fell limply to the ground as her body smoked.

Dean pulled away from his witch carefully, keeping hold of his face. He looked over the witch’s shoulder and watched as the limp body turned to ash and was washed away by the rain.

Castiel licked his lips and squeezed the back of his familiars neck gently. “Are you alright?” he asked quietly.

Dean smiled and nodded. “I’m fine. Are you—”

“I love you, too,” he whispered before everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~

Castiel woke to fingers running through his hair. He sighed deeply and relished the feeling before opening his eyes.

"You're finally awake," Dean smiled with tired eyes. "You've been out for three days."

Castiel's mind was flooded with images of his sister being seared into the ground, the rain pouring down on them as he held Dean's face, then nothing.

"What happened? I can't remember anything after---" A flash of Dean pulling the witch in close. His mouth pressing against his own.

"You passed out. I'm assuming it's from all the power you used against Amara." Dean gently cupped Cas' face.

"You kissed me," Castiel whispered and Dean nodded. "You---you told me you loved me." Castiel sat up in bed and stared down at his familiar.

Dean rose slowly, the blanket pooling around his waist. "I did. And I do." The familiar reached over and held his witch's hand. "You're incredible, Cas. I'd be crazy not to."

All at once, Castiel's body was covering Dean's, pressing him down into the mattress. Their mouths working against each others messily as Dean's fingers raked through the witch's hair. Castiel rolled his hips against Dean's and gasped when he felt the friction.

"If we are interrupted, I swear to the Gods--" Castiel growled.

Dean chuckled and pulled at Cas' shirt, lifting it over his head and tossing it aside. "I told them under so circumstances to knock on that door." He kissed down Cas' chest and over their bonding mark that was beginning to glow. It tingled his lips and sent a streak of power through his skin. "Cas," he whispered as he tugged at the witch's pants.

They fumbled with ties and buttons as they peeled each other out of their clothes. Once the sheets were the only fabric covering them, Castiel grazed his fingers down Deans stomach and circled his hipbones. He felt the familiar shiver underneath him.

"We don't have to," the witch whispered into Dean's neck as he kissed there gently.

Dean gripped the witch's hips roughly and bucked up into him. "Don't you dare stop. Need to feel you, Cas."

Castiel groaned and let his fingers move slowly to Dean's hole, pressing against it gently. He whispered something unintelligible and Dean gasped at the cool, slick feeling of Castiel's fingers.

"Are you serious?" Dean laughed. Castiel shrugged and watched Dean's eyes widen as he slipped a finger inside. "That's---o-o-oh, that's a nice spell, Cas," Dean moaned as Castiel's slippery fingers worked him open. He looked into the witch's orange eyes and sighed. "M'ready, Cas."

Castiel's breath caught in his throat as he worked his slick hand over his cock. He kissed Dean deeply as he pushed slowly inside, giving Dean time to adjust.

"Gods, Castiel," Dean panted. Reaching up, Dean let his hand trace over Castiel's bonding mark. It's magic floated out and intertwined with his fingers, sending shock waves down his arm.

 _Feel amazing, Dean. So good_ , Castiel thought as his pace quickened. He watched Dean's eyes flutter close as he began stroking his cock in time with Cas' thrusts. _Oh, Dean. Gods, I love you_. He fucked into Dean deeper and harder, chasing the feeling creeping it's way up his chest. An orange fog settled around them and lit up the room, sparks crackling overhead.

 _I can feel that_ , Dean thought as his eyes flew open. "I can feel--Oh Gods, Castiel!" Dean shouted as he dragged the witch in for a searing kiss. His cock pumped streaks of come over Cas' stomach as he poured himself into Dean.

Castiel panted into Deans shoulder before rolling to the side, the orange haze slowly dissipating around them. Dean rolled his head to the side and smiled. "That was incredible."

Castiel pulled Dean close and kissed his forehead. "What could you feel?" Dean's eyebrow raised in question. "You said 'I can feel that'. What was it?"

"Oh," Dean blushed as he nuzzled into Cas' chest. "Uh, when you said you loved me, I could feel it. The _way_ I make you feel." He looked up into the witch's eyes and smiled.

"I did too," Castiel confessed. They lay there quietly as the birds chirped outside and footsteps pattered down the hallways.

"I suppose at some point we should get dressed and go back to the hut," Castiel groaned. Dean clung tighter to the witch and mumbled into his chest. "Unless you'd prefer to stay here."

Dean looked up into Castiel's fading orange eyes and smiled. "Nah. Take me home, Cas."

~*~*~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
